Los Demás Rayos Blancos
by Sil-bD9
Summary: El Prof. y Ken descubrieron que hay mas de 4 rayos blancos, las chicas deberan buscar a quien posea algun otro rayo y deberan enfrentar los problemas que traen su busqueda.. Los RRBZ se uniran a ellas por "obligacion". Surgira el amor entre ellos?
1. Cap 1: Mas de 4 Rayos blancos

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa- _pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Summary: **-Papa!.. digo Profesor! Ven a ver esto rápido!- dijo exaltado el chico. –Que sucede Ken?- y dirigió su mirada al monitor.- Mira! Esto salio en las noticias el día en que destruimos el iceberg.. no fueron solo 4 rayos blancos..- eso significa… que pueden haber mas personas… - su cara se quedo pálida –mas personas con rayos blancos..

**...**

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fanfiction de las PPGZ! Soy nueva en este "grupo" ya que antes solo hacia fics de Ranma ½ hasta que un día por casualidad, mi hermanita menor dejo la T.V. encendida y yo me senté en el sofá y mi VIDA CAMBIO cuando ví este increíble anime! Me traume con el y me surgieron ideas.. pensé en la pagina y AQUÍ ESTOY! Espero que les guste mucho, y también mi forma de escribir ya que me di cuenta de que aquí escriben diferente (su estructura) a los fics de Ranma (no digo que es malo.. porque me encanta!) bueno, primero comienzo con un personaje que fue de mi creación.. para que lo conozcan! Besitoos!

**Mio Taguchi/ Brook – La PPGZ lila**

Edad: 13 años

Color Favorito: Lila/Lavanda/Violeta claro

Comida/Bebida/Postre favorito: *Tacos (comida mexicana) *Milshake de Vainilla * Tarta de Moras

Cosas que le agradan: *Cocinar *LA MUSICAA *Voleyball *Dibujar * Bailar *Gimnasia artística * Navegar en Internet *Las pulseras/brazaletes *La comida mexicana *etc.

Cosas que odia: *los reptiles (serpientes) *los gatos * Hablar de sus sentimientos *Las fiestas de disfraces *Los pantalones *La naranja (?)

Su apariencia:

*Física: tiene ojos lilas/lavanda, pelo castaño y largo atado en una coleta hacia el costado con cintas (no moños, solo cintas) y su fleco hacia un costado tapándole un poco un ojo, tiene piel de tez blanca como la porcelana, es laca y de buen cuerpo, bastante desarrollado para su edad (no exageremos) es flaca y de estatura normal.

*Ropa Cotidiana: Siempre usa calzas o leggins con una remera suelta y larga mostrando uno de sus hombros, no le gusta usar remeras ajustadas y menos pantalones.

* Transformación: La misma ropa de las PPGZ, se llama Brooke (arroyo) cuando se trasforma dice "Harmonious Brook" porque le encanta la música y el aire libre. Su traje combina los colores lila y blanco y tiene de arma una pistola de agua lila (salvo a un niño del rayo blanco.. bla bla bla) A veces usa las cintas de su pelo como cuchillas que giran en el aire.

Bueno y ahora SI…

**Cap. 1: Mas de 4 Rayos blancos.**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Saltadilla, el sol brillaba y se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles en esa hermosa mañana, no había rastros de nubes oscuras para arruinar este hermoso día, al menos no literalmente.

Una joven de largo cabello anaranjado va saliendo muy feliz de un almacén de golosinas con una bolsa llena de dulces, y va tarareando un canción muy sonriente.

-Mmmmm… al fin… a desayunar!- y agarro una caja de galletas de chocolate- mmm.. delishiso- dijo, con la boca llena de comida.

-Buen día Momoko!- dice una joven rubia oji-celeste con cara de niña- que tal amaneciste?

-Hola Miyako- y traga sus galletas- excelente y tu?

-También!- dice con una dulce sonrisa y luego dirige su mirada a la gran bolsa que estaba al lado de la peli-naranja- Momoko..- y esta le hace un gesto para que siga hablando- piensas comer todo eso?

-Shi- responde ella y traga los chocolates que había comido- porque?

-ehh… pues..- dice ella asombrada y incomoda.

En el Laboratorio del Profesor Utonio:

-Profesor!- dice el niño junto a su perro robot.

-Si Ken?- dice el, haciendo algunas mezclas

-Puedo usar tu notebook?- dice y hace una cara de perrito abandonado

-Claro Ken..- dice el sin prestar mucha atención

El peli-negro enciende la maquina y comienza a revisar los archivos del laboratorio de su padre junto a poochie.

-_Videos..-_ leyendo el nombre de la carpeta, y curioso este la abre-_mmm.. "destrucción del iceberg noticias" que raro que tenga este video-_ y dando doble click lo abrió y apareció el reproductor comenzando el video. Ken escuchaba y veía el video sin prestar mucha atención, ya que el lo había visto en carne propia, pero algo llamo su atención. Atraso el video de vuelta y escucho atentamente lo que decían, pavadas.. no tenían idea de lo que hablaban. Pero luego, otra ves.. en la parte de la destrucción del iceberg algo volvió a llamar su atención y lo volvió a atrasar, pero esta ves no tanto.

Ahí lo vio, un quinto rayo blanco? No, es no era posible. Volvió a atrasarlo y lo vio otra ves. No lo podía creer. Dio click en la pestaña de "opciones" del reproductor y lo configuro para reproducirlo cuadro por cuadro. Lo vio y ahí estaba, un rayo blanco siguiendo muy de cerca de otro, tanto, que parecían uno mismo, pero eran dos. Asombrado, llamo a su padre.

-Papa.. digo Profesor! Ven a ver esto rápido!- dijo exaltado el chico.

–Que sucede Ken?- y dirigió su mirada al monitor.

- Mira! Esto salio en las noticias el día en que destruimos el iceberg.. no fueron solo 4 rayos blancos..

- eso significa… que pueden haber mas personas… - su cara se quedo pálida –mas personas con rayos blancos..

-entonces, pueden haber mas personas como ellas? No puede ser!- dijo el mirando a su padre algo confundido.

-Poochie, rápido! Llama a las chicas!- dijo el profesor al perro robot, que este acto seguido la llamo.

-ehh… pues..- dice ella asombrada y incomoda, hasta que suena el cinturón de las dos jóvenes.

Ambas lo aprietan y ponen sus caras serias esperando que fuera Mojo jojo o la banda gangrena, u otro criminal que se le ocurre robar algo a las 9:00 de la mañana de un sábado.

::Chicas, vengan rápido al laboratorio, es urgente..:: escuchan ambas hablar al profesor y se levantan lo mas rápido que pueden y van corriendo al laboratorio.

Ambas llegan muy agitadas y van hacia la sala y se sientan el sofá.

-Que ocurre, profesor?- dice muy cansada Momoko

-Si, corrimos como locas hasta aquí..- añade Miyako

-Ya llegue que ocurre!- dice alterada Kaoru en la puerta de la sala

-Siéntate Kaoru, por favor..- y esta va y se sienta al lado de Momoko

- Paso algo grave, profesor Utonio?- dice muy preocupada Momoko

-Si… eh, digo no.. bueno! No se si es grave, pero si es de suma urgencia!- dijo el

-Que sucede?- dijo inocente Miyako

-Si! Dígalo de una buena ves!- dice impaciente la pelinegra

-Ken, reproduce el video..- y en eso el niño aprieta un botón y una pantalla sale reproduciendo el video editado (le pusieron un circulo rojo marcando el 5 rayo blanco)- lo vieron?- dice el Profesor después de que el video terminara

-Hubo 5 rayos blancos?- dice Kaoru

-Eso significa que..- dice Miyako

-Hay otra persona o animal.. que es como nosotras?

-Si Momoko.. y es su responsabilidad hallarla lo antes posible.. nos tardamos tiempo en darnos cuenta de esto.. deben encontrarla a como de lugar entre hoy o mañana..

-QUEE?- dijeron las tres, al unísono

-Esta loco? Hoy es sábado!- dijo Koaru

-tengo que ir de compras hoy, profesor.- dijo Miyako

-No puede ser otro día?

-No! Debemos encontrarla antes que otra persona la encuentre.. así que.. comiencen a buscar- y dicho esto se retiro.

Las chicas, ya transformadas abrieron un mapa de Santadilla y se repartieron lugares.

Miyako fue hacia los campos, Koaru fue al zoológico y Momoko fue al centro. Buscaron por 3 horas y nadie encontró nada, entonces todas quedaron en encontrarse en el parque.

Todas llegaron exhaustas, y se sentaron en una banca.

-Encontraron algo?- dijo Blossom, respirando agitadamente.

-Nada, ningún granjero ni ningún animal de granja recibió el rayo blanco, y ustedes?- dijo Bubbles

-Revise a cada animal.. y créeme que fue a cada uno..

-yo tampoco tuve suerte, ninguna persona en el centro lo tiene!- suspiro- tenemos que seguir buscando- dijo mientras se paraba

-Estas loca? O pienso seguir buscando nada hasta no descansar un poco y comer.. son las 12!- dijo molesta Buttercup

-Buttercup tiene razón… debemos descansar un poco..

-mmm.. esta bien! –dijo contenta Blossom- conozco un lugar de tartas y tortas donde se come delicioso! Vamos!- dijo y las arrastro hasta el lugar

"Capricho Delicioso" decía un cartel, en frente a un local pequeño, pero con bastante gente.

-mmmm! No comprendo como pueden cocinar tan bien aquí! Vengan chicas!- y las sentó en una mesa.

El lugar estaba pintado de rosa pastel y tenia miles de motitas de colores por todo el local, habían cuadros pintados de tortas, tartas, helados y miles de postres mas. Habían como 7 o 8 mesas de ese estilo de hamburguesería, claro, color rosa y con motitas. El mostrador estaba al lado de la caja, lleno de tortas de mil formas colores y tamaños, y claro todas se veían exquisitas. El lugar en si, era muy, MUY , colorido.

-chicas! Que van a pedir? Yo les recomiendo la explosión de fresa o tentación de chocolate! Pero el brownie con nueces y helado también es delicioso! Y el pie de limón, la tarta de manzana, el soufflé de dulce de leche, la crema con caramelo, la torta Marmolada y..

-Buenoooo! Ya es suficiente..- dijo irritada Buttercup

-Si que conoces este lugar, Blossom- dijo sonriente Bubbles

-si! Es el mejor lugar de todos y..

-Buenas tardes, aquí tienen la lista de postres- dijo una chica de ojos lilas y pelo castaño, muy bonita en verdad pero muy seria. – Vuelvo para tomar su pedido – y se dirigió a la cocina.

Las chicas le miraron extraño, todas pudieron ver esa aura blanca que poseía esa chica (ya que en el primer cap Blossom vio el aura de mojo porque no deberían ver la blanca no? nwn ).

-Vieron eso?- dijo Bubbles

-su aura era blanca.. como la de nosotras – agrego Buttercup

-será ella?- mirando la puerta de la cocina, Blossom dudo y miro su lista- mejor pidamos algo y cuando vuelva lo vamos a aclarar..

La chica volvió 5 minutos después.

-Ya tienen su pedido?- dijo tomando su pequeña libreta rosa

-ehh..- dijo Blossom mirando con atención a la muchacha, era definitivo el aura blanca era enorme, igual que la de ellas cuando le toco el rayo blanco- si.. yo quiero un pastel crujiente de chocolate y..- miro a sus compañeras

-Yo una torta mil hojas..- dijo Buttercup

-y yo una torta helada de grosellas..- dijo Bubbles

-aha..- y lo anoto todo- nada mas?- todas negaron con la cabeza- enseguida les traigo su pedido.. y se fue al mostrador donde estaban todos los postres.

-es definitivo, es ella!- dijo Blossom

-su aura blanca es enorme!- añadió Bubbles

-Justo como la de nosotras, después de que el rayo nos toco!- dijo Buttercup

-tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Blossom

-Pero no podemos decirle en frente de todas estas personas.. – dijo Bubbles

-ya se!- dijo Blossom y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y comenzaron a cuchichear- listo! Ahí viene!

-Listo.. aquí la torta mil hojas, la torta crujiente.. y la torta de grosellas.. algo mas?

-ehh.. si!- dijo Blossom y todas se pararon- te hemos estado buscando.. ehmm…- y miro el nombre de su delantal- mi.. mie.. mie? Mio..miooo.. MIO!- dijo intentando leer el minúsculo nombre

-a mi?

-Si! Tenemos algo importante que decirte Mio..- respondió Blossom

-Pues.. díganme..

-Aquí no.. en privado..

-No puedo.. este local es de mi abuela y se va a enojar si dejo mi puesto..

-Te prometo que no tardara…. Tanto…

-Uff.. bien..

-No hay algún lugar privado aquí?

-…. Síganme..- y las llevo a la cocina y de ahí a una puerta que conducía a una sala

-vaya.. una casa, que bien camuflayada esta..- dijo Blossom observando la sala

-vivo aquí con mi abuela.. pero vamos a mi habitación, por si alguien nos escucha..

Subieron una escalera caracol de metal y entraron a la única puerta que había en la planta alta. Era una habitación muy bonita, aunque extraña, estaba llena de pósters de cantantes y bandas, habia cuadros pintados a mano colgados, un armario mediano, una cómoda con un espejo y sobre ella habían cosméticos, perfumes, etc. Había una gran cama llena de almohadas de diferente clase había una ventana chica donde se veía la calle y un poco del parque y luego un taburete de pintura con un cuadro en proceso.

-bien..- dijo y se sentó de un salto en su cama, agarrando un almohadón turquesa de lentejuelas- díganme..

- Bien… eres una heroína- dijo Buttercup

-Que?- dijo ella con ironía..

-no Buttercup! No seas tan bruta.. déjame hacerlo..- dijo Bubbles- mira.. alguna ves.. te llego una luz blanca, que caía del cielo?

-una que?

-Una luz.. no?- dijo Blossom

-ahaa.. chicas, miren si esto es una broma.. por favor..- dijo ella apuntando hacia la puerta

-No es una broma!- dijo Buttercup

-mmm.. tiene que haber otra forma..- dijo con la mano en el mentón Bubbles y las dos chicas esperaron su respuesta- ya se! Ves este cinturón? Te resulta familiar?- dijo apuntando al cinturón de Blossom

-Mmmmm…- se quedo pensando la castaña- ya!- y fue directo a su armario tiro todas las ropas que habían y al fondo del armario, estaba un cinturón blanco, lleno de polvo- como este?- y ahí lo saco, era la copia exacta de los otros solo que con el circulo lila, todas sonrieron

-Si! Ahora póntelo!- dijo entusiasmada Blossom. La castaña le quita un poco el polvo y se lo pone y en eso surge la transformación (ustedes ya saben como es).

-"harmonious Brook!"- y la chica queda con el uniforme de las PPGZ-QUE? Esta ropa otra ves?

-si! Eres tu! Eres la cuarta PPGZ!

-que? Claro que no!

-si!

-No lo soy!

Y así siguieron insistiéndole por media hora..

-Por favor Mio! O debo decir "Brook"!- dijo Blossom

Suspiro- Si le traen a un adulto responsable…- dijo y se froto las sienes- tal ves les creeré..

-Bien! Chicas! A traer al Profesor Utonio!- y salieron volando

-y yo… a atender clientes- y se miro el cuerpo- con esta ropa..

Se puso su delantal y fue abajo.

En eso llegan 3 chicos, uno peli naranja con los ojos carmesí intensos, el otro rubio con ojos profundos como el mar, y el ultimo pelinegro con ojos verdes como esmeraldas.. le recordaban a esas chicas "heroínas" de hoy. Y fue a atenderlos

-Hola, soy Mio.. les dejare la lista de postres para que hagan su pedido..- y cuando se iba a dar vuelta el pelinaranja mira su ropa..

-Espera!- exige Brick- Tu eres una de esas súper bobas?- dice mirando su ropa.. no había una con ese color.. ella era nueva!

-que? De las heroínas no se que?

-Si como sea..- le dijo Boomer

-si.. hoy me entere de eso..- y se fue a la cocina

-Escucharon eso muchachos? Ella es una mas de esas! Ahora son 4!

-No pueden ser 4! Nosotros somos tres!- dijo Butch

-Aunque las venceremos solos, es injusto que seamos 3 y ellas 4..- dijo Boomer

-Le diré a mojo de esto!- dijo y vio como la castaña estaba a punto de arrojar su goma de mascar al basurero- Butch! Agarra la goma de mascar!- y Butch fue a agarrarla

-Para que la quieres Brick?

-No te acuerdas? Estamos hechos con el ADN de las supertontas..- dijo y sonrió maliciosamente- Chicos.. tendremos un hermano nuevo..

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de Autora:

Hola! Que les pereció? Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado:) A mi me encanto escribir sobre este INCREIBLE anime! Ya que es mi primera experiencia con otro que no sea Ranma..

Bueno me imagino que sabrán que harán los RRBZ jajaja:) Bueno no me voy a tardar mucho en escribir.. ya que es semana santa y tengo toda una semana LIBREEE wii:D

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Son muy importantes para mi;)

Suerte y Besitoos!

Sil:)


	2. Cap 2: Los RRB parte 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Cap. 2: Los RRBZ **

La castaña de ojos lavanda, en un extraño dia de trabajo, fue a anotar el pedido de la mesa 6. Enfocando su vista en su pequeña libreta rosa, fue hasta la mesa.

-Muchachos, ya tienen su pedido?- dijo sin mirar a la mesa y agarro su bolígrafo y se preparo para escribir. Pero no obtuvo respuesta- muchachos!- insistió la castaña, y otra ves, silencio. –Muchachos?- y miro a la mesa vacía- donde se fueron?

Los tres chicos iban patinando en sus zapatos con ruedas, haciendo que todos los peatones de esa calle se abrieran paso asustados.

-Vamos chicos! Tenemos que apurarnos!- dijo el pelinaranja con hábiles maniobras sobre ruedas.

-Ya vamos Brick! No se para que tanto apuro!- díjole pelinegro que hacia esfuerzos por alcanzar la velocidad de su hermano.

-Esperen chicos!- grito el rubio que con dificultades intentaba colarse entre las personas que se volvían al centro de la vereda- Muévase vieja!- le dijo a una ancianita que iba en medio.

-ya llegamos!- dijo Brick entrando a la decrepita casita en medio de la gran ciudad.

-Espera Brick!- dijo el pelinegro frenando sus "patines"

-Butch! CUIDADO!- atropello Boomer a su hermano quedando los dos en el suelo

-Boomer! QUE TE SUCEDE? – dijo Butch que estaba siendo aplastado por el rubio

-ES TU CULPA POR FRENARTE EN EL MEDIO DEL CAMINO!- grito Boomer encima de su hermano

-acaso no sabes frenar?

-por lo menos a vos no te pego una vieja loca!

-dejen de discutir y apúrense tontos!- dijo Brick desde el interior de la casa y ambos chicos se levantan y entran corriendo

-MAMA! Estamos en casa!- gritaron los tres al unísono

-Mis niños!- dice Mojo con ojos llorosos y se coloca en frente de los chicos- al fin se dieron cuenta de que me aman? Denme un abrazo chicos!- y llorando de la felicidad abre sus brazos.

-Mama hay algo importante que necesitas saber!- dijo Brick

-Que cosa muchachos?- dijo luego de reponerse de su decepción al no ser abrazado.

-QUEREMOS UN HERMANITO! –dicen los tres sonrientes

-QUE, QUE?- dice Mojo espantado- Un hermano mas? Ustedes me destruyen toda la casa, comen como mounstros, los vecinos se quejan y me causan miles de problemas! Y aun así quieren un hermano mas! Si ya son tres!- dice agitando rápidamente sus brazos

-Pero mama!- dijeron los tres

-Porque las powerpuff girls pueden ser 4 y nosotros no?- dijo Boomer con pucheros

-que acaso no saben contar? Si ellas son tres!

-Ahora son 4!- reprocho Boomer

-Hay una nueva!-añadió Butch

-Si! Y no tiene los colores de las Superbobas.. esta es lila!

-que? Están seguros de lo que dicen muchachos?

-SI!- gritaron los tres

-Como lo saben?

-Tiene el anillo!- Brick

-Y el cinturón!- Boomer

-y el traje!- Butch

-Y ella nos dijo que si era!- dijo Brick

-Dijo que hoy le avisaron – dijo mas calmado Boomer

-QUE? No lo puedo creer! No dejare que esas chicas bobas superen a mis muchachos!- dijo- Chicos.. Les haré un nuevo hermano!- dijo en pose heroica- pero.. necesitamos ADN de la niña esa..

-Relajada, mama.. somos tan listos que te lo trajimos..- dijo y el pelinaranja y el ojiazul miraron a Butch

-aquí.. esta!- y quito de su bolsillo una goma de mascar rosada

-Como pudiste meter una goma de mascar en tu bolsillo?- dice Mojo asqueado

-a que te refieres?- dice el indiferente

-Pues.. NADA! Solo dámelo- y le quita la goma de mascar y va a la maquina que creo a los RRBZ , introduce la goma de mascar y se quita los pelos de donde se quito para hacer a los chicos (que asco!)- chicos.. su hermano nacerá ahora!

Las chicas volaron lo mas rápido posible al laboratorio. Abrieron la puerta de golpe y fueron junto al Prof. Utonio y Ken.

-PROFESOR!- gritaron las tres

-que sucede chicas?- vino corriendo el Prof. seguido de Ken y Poochie.

Ellas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y el Profesor no entendía lo que le decían.

-chicas.. chicas!- pero seguían hablando- UNA A LA VES! Por favor..

-la encontramos!- dijeron todas al unísono

-de veras? Y donde esta?- dijo

-Se negó a creernos!- dijo Buttercup

-Dijo que nos iba a creer si un "adulto responsable" le explicaba que pasa- añadió Bubbles

-Venga rápido!- lo estiro Blossom

Las chicas se lo llevaron volando al profesor, cuidando que no se caiga, lo seguían Ken y Poochie. Cuando Blossom diviso el local bajaron hasta la puerta.

-entre!- dijo Blossom, entrando primero al local y buscando a la castaña

Ella estaba atendiendo a una mesa, cuando vio que la puerta se abrió y entraba la pelinaranja de golpe, seguidas de un hombre, el resto de las chicas y un niño con su perro de juguete.

-No puede ser..- dijo y se llevo la mano a la frente.- ya vuelvo..- le dijo a la pareja que estaba atendiendo.

Y se dirigió a ellas

-Volvieron..

-si! Y tenemos que hablar en privado..- dijo seria Blossom

-ahm.. – suspiro- de acuerdo.. vengan

Todos siguieron a la castaña hasta su habitación, ella se sentó en su cama y agarro de nuevo un almuadon, pero esta ves uno fucsia peludo.

-Bueno..- dijo abrazando el pequeño almohadón- que su "adulto responsable" hable..

-Vamos profesor!- le dijo Blossom

-Si! Explíquele!

-Bueno ehm..- y leyó el nombre del delantal- Mio, como te explicaron las chicas- y las apunto- tu eres una PowerPuffGirl, eso significa que recibiste o te llego un rayo blanco, como a las chicas. Y recibiste este cinturón – lo apunto- y pasando un anillo que aparece en tu dedo por el cinturón, te conviertes en una PPGZ, cambias tu ropa común por el traje que llevas puesto, recibes un arma, puedes volar, entre otras cosas.. para defender a Santadilla..

-ahora que lo dice.. cual es tu arma?

-yo no recibí nada…ahh- y mira en el cinturón que había una pistola aparentemente de agua- no me había fijado en eso

-Increíble! Una pistola de agua!

-Vaya arma..- dice ella con ironía- se supone que le lance un chorrito a alguien?

-a ver.. prueba lanzarlo a algo- dijo el profesor. Ella saco la pistola y apunto a su cómoda, y disparo.

La cómoda se partió en mil pedazos, y ella quedo boquiabierta, había destruido SU PRECIADA cómoda con una pistolita de agua!

-QUE MIERDA PASO?- dice ella soltando el arma y agarrando dos tablas de su excomoda- mi cómoda.. la destruí!

-tiene mucha potencia.. descuida Mio.. te compraremos otra..- dice el profesor examinando la "inocente" pistolita.- a propósito.. como es tu nombre PPGZ?

-Es Brook!- dice Bubbles

-Brook.. muy bonito.. bueno, tu no le debes contar a nadie sobre tu identidad.. no dijiste nada verdad?

-eh..- dice ella- jejejejeje- y ríe nerviosamente- que pasa si les dije algo.. a algunas personitas?

-QUE?- dijeron todos

De la maquina salio una enorme luz. Se veía una silueta que poco a poco se fue aclarando. Apareció un chico de pelo castaño y rebelde (como el de Joe J. en Kids of the Future.. ahí el era lindo -.- ERA) y un traje igual a de los RRB pero lila oscuro y tenia unos auriculares grandes puestos y masticaba una goma de mascar.

-Me llamo Bluster!- y poso como los Rowdy.

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de Autora: que les pareció? Uiiiiii fue muy emocionante escribirlo! Espero que les haya gustado! Bueno.. como hice la personalidad de Mio.. aquí les hago la de Bluster.. que por cierto Bluster significa : ruido /violentar con gritos… sii a mi querido Blus le encanta la música fuerte y el RUIDOO! :D ( se pronuncia Blaster)

**Bluster/ RowdyRuffBoyZ lila oscuro:D **

Edad: 13 años

Color Favorito: Lila oscuro

Comida/Bebida/Postre favorito: *Pizza *Milkshake de chocolate * Goma de mascar :D

Cosas que le agradan: * LA MUSICA * el ruido * Las chicas (Pervertido! a pedido de iruchan(:..) *El Rugby o Football americano *La goma de mascar :)* Obs.: es un buen DJ!

Cosas que Odia: *bailar *Hablar de sus sentimientos *que le digan que hacer *Hablar en frente de muchas personas (pánico escénico) * las fiestas de disfraces * pizza quemada ;)

*Su apariencia Física: Tiene ojos lila oscuro, pelo castaño rebelde (como el de Joe en el video clip de Kids of the Future) y usa siempre unos auriculares grandes, tiene piel de tez blanca momo porcelana, tiene buen físico.

*Ropa: la misma de los RRBZ solo que en lila oscuro y usa su coma de mascar para hacer globos enormes que hacen un tremendo ruido.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

_PARA:_

Mimichibi-Diethel :Aquí el nombre del otro Rowdy! Que bueno que te guste su actitud! Y gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado!

Ainonai-shojo03 : Espero que no te haya echo esperar mucho! ;) aquí el otro cap.! Gracias por leer!

Sissie131 : Aquí el siguiente cap! Gracias por leer!

: Gracias! He estado practicando mucho mi ortografia! Pero sigo con errores :( igual! Muchas gracias por leer!

Iruchan : Para ti un rasgo de personalidad de mi Blus! Gracias por la sugerencia! De veras! Ahora va a ser mucho mas divertido esto! A mi me ENCANTA leer historias de chicos celosos y Brick va a sufrir mucho juazjuaz! Blossom tambien es mi favorita! Sigue leyendo! Gracias!

Hikari-Matsubara : aquí con el siguiente cap! Muchisimas gracias! Sigue leyendo!

Sugerencias? Opiniones? Ideas para el fic?

Diganme! Envienme un mensaje o dejen REVIEWS!

**Prox cap- MAÑANA! (sin faltaa)**

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Son muy importantes para mi;D

Suerte y Besitoos!

Sil:)


	3. Cap 3: Los RRB parte 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Cap. 3: Los RRBZ parte 2**

-LES DIJISTE A ELLOS? !- dijeron las 3 chicas, el profesor, Ken y poochie

-No sabia quienes eran!- dijo ella asustada- es mas.. no me dijeron que no le podía decir a nadie!

-Pero era lógico!- se acerca Buttercup amenazante

-Para mi no lo era!- dijo ella defendiéndose

-de todas maneras todos se iban a enterar… lo bueno es que tu identidad no fue rebelada..- dijo mas tranquila Blossom, y todos se acercan al delantal de Brook- no puede ser..- y se pega la mano en la frente, bajándola fuertemente hasta el mentón.

-En parte fue su culpa, chicas..- dijo el profesor muy tranquilo

-que? Porque? !- dijeron las tres

-como pudieron dejarla con el traje de las PPGZ?

-jejejeje..- rieron nerviosamente las tres

-ups, lo olvidamos..- dijo Blossom- pero bueno, que es lo pero que pueden hacer esos chicos.. no son tan inteligentes, no?

El castaño luego de su presentaron se quedo escuchando música y mascando su goma, indiferente. Los tres chicos y su "madre" se acercaron a el. Mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-hola Bluster.. yo soy Brick, el es Boomer- y lo apunto – y el es Butch- lo apunto también-somos hermanos y somos los RowdyRuffBoyZ, y YO soy el líder de los RRBZ..(ayyy Brick! Eres tan presumidoo… PERO TE AMO!)

-Pfff.. tu líder?- dijo en tono burlón.

-que quisiste decir con ESO? !- dijo Brick, gritando.

-mm.. nada, por?- y explota el globito de goma de mascar que tenia.

-grrrrr..

-hey, tranquilo Brick.. déjame hacerlo a mi- dijo Butch y Boomer arrastro a Brick hacia atrás.- hey bro.. que hay de nuevo?- le dice al castaño y hacen el famoso saludito de tipos (chocan las palmas y puño;D)

-hmm.. nada solo que acabo de nacer..- dice el sonriéndole a su hermano.- que son los RRBZ? –dice, eso le dejo curioso.

-somos un grupo de chicos que destruimos cosas, hacemos ruido, y le hacemos la vida imposible a un grupo de niñas bobas que se creen heroínas..

-Ruido? Chicas? GENIAL! – dice (pervertido!)- hagámoslo ahora!

-Vamos al centro! Seguro luego llegan las Superbobas..

Y fueron volando hacia el centro (no se si vuelan o no, pero en mi fic si!) Brick y Bluster iban compitiendo por quien volaba mas rápido. Hasta que por suerte (para Butch y Boomer) llegaron al centro.

-Boomer ve a esa tienda de ropa, Butch al almacén, Bluster a la librería..

-Yo no quiero ir a la librería..- dijo el acercándose desafiante a su hermano- iré a la tienda de aparatos electrónicos- dijo y se fue

-que pesado!- dijo y el se fue a una hamburguesería.

Boomer estaba en la tienda de ropa desarmando los maniquís y rompiendo las prendas. Butch estaba comiendo todo lo que había en el almacén y quitando una a una las hojas de cada revista, para después quemarlas con encendedores de cigarro (que se vendían ahí! El no fuma..). Brick estaba haciendo una guerra de comida, derramando gaseosa por el suelo y tirando las mesas y sillas. Bluster conecto su Ipod a cada radio y las puso en máximo volumen haciendo que casi todos los vidrios explotaran, mientras el jugaba Guitar Hero.

::Chicas! Chicas! Son los Rowdy! Están armando un alboroto en el centro! Vengan rápido!:: dijo el alcalde por el cinturón, desesperado.

-Ellos otra ves! Vamos chicas!- y salieron por la ventana volando, pero luego pararon, Brook no las seguía –Ven Brook!

-Ehh… no creo que sea una buena idea..- dijo ella levantando sus manos

-Porque? Temes a las alturas?- dijo Bubbles

-no.. pero.. yo no se volar..

-son los zapatos! Vamos.. inténtalo!

-mm.. bueno- y cierra los ojos fuertemente y siente que ya no toca el suelo- yo… ahh! Vuelo!- dijo muy emocionada, agarro su pistola de agua que estaba sobre la cama y siguió a las chicas.

Cuando llegaron al centro, vieron el alboroto que había y se escuchaba tan fuerte la música que tuvieron que taparse los oídos del dolor. Excepto Brook que le encantaba la música y oía perfectamente, ella comenzaba a bailar en el aire

-Que.. RUIDO!- dijo Blossom tapándose fuertemente los oídos

-NO OIGO NADA!- dijo Buttercup

-ME DUELEN LOS OIDOS! – dijo lloriqueando Bubbles

-de que hablan chicas! Esta genial!- dijo Brook moviéndose con la música.

-MIREN! AHÍ ESTAN!- Y bajaron, pero la música era insoportable y lo primero que hizo Buttercup fue destrozar las radios y equipos de sonido con su martillo.

-al fin..- dijeron las 3

-Ey!- dijo Brook

-Ey miren muchachos.. las superbobas vinieron a destruir nuestra diversión- dijo y vio que la "lilita" ya estaba ahí- ah hola camarera! Nos volvemos a encontrar..

-ella es Brook, la nueva PPGZ , asustado Brick?- dice Blossom, sonriendo

-asustado yo? Claro que no!- dice para luego sonreír maliciosamente- pero ya que ustedes nos presentaron a la nueva superboba.. nosotros tenemos a alguien quien presentar..- y se da vuelta y hace un gesto. De ahí viene un muchacho castaño (ya saben como es.. -.-) y las chicas quedan boquiabiertas- el es Bluster, nuestro nuevo hermano y nuevo Rowdy..- dice sonriendo- asustada, Blossom?

-No hace falta que me presentes, Brick.. eso lo puedo hacer yo..- cosa que hizo provocar a Brick. El castaño se fue acercando a las chicas- Que guapa eres nena.. alguna ves tendríamos que salir..- le dijo a Blossom, coquetamente

-Bluster! QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-Dijo Brick cabreado, y echando fuego por los ojos.

-No nada.. solo decido con quien quedarme..- dijo y abrazo a Bubbles y a Buttercup- o tal ves con dos..- dijo y luego se dirigió a Brook- o con ella, estas hermosa, sabias?- y le abrazo por la cintura y fue bajando y bajando..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! QUE TE SUCEDE DEGENERADO!- Y saliéndole llamas de los ojos lo persiguió con su pistola de agua en su mano y disparo si querer a un edificio, y parte del edificio se destruyo y los Rowdy se miraron espantados y así se desato la pelea, cada uno con su contraparte fueron a lugares diferentes

Blossom P.O.V

-Toma esto Brick!- dijo ella

-Sigues siendo lenta Blossom..- dijo esquivando el yo-yo

-y tu sigues siendo detestable!.. tu nuevo hermano es menos pesado que tu..-dijo la pelinaranja, y el paro en seco la pelea y le miro serio.

-entonces vas a salir con el?- dijo serio

-que?- Blossom no entendía porque paro la pelea, el nunca era así, siempre le gustaba seguir.. es mas.. Blossom estaba segura de que lo que mas le gustaba a el era molestarla.

-que si vas a salir con el..

-celosillo, Brick?- dijo ella picadamente

-celoso yo? JA! Ya quisieras- dijo el y su orgullo salio a flote

-pues no.. no pienso salir con el..

-ah no?

-nop.. no es mi tipo- y una sonrisa se formo en la cara del pelinaranja.

-bueno pues… pelea!- dijo y volvieron a luchar

Bubbles P.O.V

-Vamos rubita al menos que tus burbujitas me toquen

-No se porque me dices rubita de burla si tu también eres rubio!

-mm.. tienes razón..

-ya estoy cansada de pelear.. quieres tomar algo?

-claro!- y bajaron a un lugar de batidos.

Ellos sentían algo muy fuerte uno por el otro, como los demás.. solo que ellos se lo demostraban a menudo.

Buttercup P.O.V

-Vamos Buttercup! Solo me haces cosquillas!- dijo burlonamente Butch

-Ya veras engendro!

Y siguieron peleando entre burlas y competencias.. como siempre

Brook P.O.V

-Te voy a atrapar pervertido!- dijo intentando de alcanzar al castaño

-hazlo si puedes!- y vuela aun mas rápido. Ella también hace lo mismo que el y le sigue.

-Ven aquí!- grita histérica, rozando sus pies, pero se le escapa- ahora si!- y desprende su pistola de agua y le apunta

-oh oh!- y va esquivando sin dificultad cada choro de agua- hey, hey!.. estas destruyendo la ciudad mas que yo!

-uh?- y mira a su alrededor.. edificios rotos, gente asustada, cosas desordenadas y sobre todo mojadas- oh no..

-oh si!- le dice el burlándose

-no te vas a escapar!- dijo y le agarro del brazo- tu! Me vas a ayudar a limpiar esto!

-siii.. no sabes! Ahora mismo!- dijo con sarcasmo- yo no limpio.. ensucio..

Se podía escuchar como las demás peleas se acercaban al lugar.

-AAAAAHHH! – grito Blossom- Brook! Que paso aquí?

-eh.. y..yo..- dijo y apunto al castaño- fue su culpa!

-que? ! claro que no!- dijo y se cruzo de brazos- yo no estuve disparando agua por todos los rincones!

-yo no lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras tocado el!...- se corrigió- si no hubieras sido tan atrevido!

-solo te estas excusando!

-claro que no!

-Ey Blus.. tenemos que irnos..- dijo Boomer

-adiós preciosas!- y se fueron los 4

-PER VER TI DO! – gritaron las 4 y se quedaron limpiando el desastre.

Los 4 chicos volaron hasta su decrepita casa y vieron un auto en frente de ella, le vieron a su "madre" y a un hombre hablando.

-hey, Brick! De que estarán hablando?

- no se.. vamos a ver- y todos bajaron

-HOLA MAMA!

-hola.. chicos- dijo entre sollozos

-que sucede?- dijo Butch

-Lo que pasa chicos es que.. –dijo y miro a mojo- como su "madre" no los cuida bien, viven en una casa muy peligrosa, y andan de restaurante en restaurante pidiendo comida.. ustedes serán reasignados a una nueva familia, por ordenes de protección a los menores.. no hay nada que hacer.. tendrán un día mas, ósea mañana, para despedirse, juntar sus cosas y lo que quieran hacer.. pasado mañana se les llevara con su nueva familia..

-Bueno

-ok

-no hay problema..

-ya era hora..

-oh, vaya- dijo el hombre- esperaba que sus reacciones fueran distintas.. se notan que la odian señora Mojo..

-waaaaaa!- dijo llorando mojo- SOY HOMBRE! –le grito al hombre

-Bueno niños, señora.. hasta pasado mañana!

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de Autora: Que les pareció? Ojala que les haya gustado! Bueno, últimamente estoy actualizando por día :) fiuuu! Voy a intentar de actualizarlo las veces que sean posibles! Gracias por los Reviews!

_Para:_

Mimichibi-Diethel : aquí tienes MUCHAA rivalidad entre ellos! Gracias por la idea! Me encanta:) gracias por leer!

Hikari-Matsubara: Gracias! Sigue leyendo:)

Sissie131 : Bueno, no se si va a sufrir Blossom :S pero Brick si! (de celos..) y hice algo parecido.. dime si te gusto! Gracias por leer!

Iruchan: Por nada! Que bueno que te guste y gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos a:

Iruchan

Ainonai-shojo03

Mimichibi-Diethel

Hikari-Matsubara

Sissie131

Gracias por leer!

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Son muy importantes para mi :)

Suerte y Besitos!

Sil:)


	4. Cap 4: Aviso de Mudanza

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Cap 4: Aviso de Mudanza.**

Luego de limpiar el desastre, las chicas exhaustas estaban sentadas en un banco de la ciudad, hasta que sonó su cinturón. Era el profesor, desde el laboratorio.

-Chicas, vengan al laboratorio, es urgente.

-No..- dijo exhausta Blossom- dos en un día? Porque?- y suspirando fueron hasta el laboratorio.

Volaron lentamente, por como les dijo el profesor, la cosa no se veía tan urgente. Al llegar todas fueron y se tiraron al sofá

-que sucede profesor?- dijo Blossom

-si.. estamos exhaustas – dijo de mala gana Buttercup

-Es una noticia.. no les gustara mucho, pero.. es necesario para seguir siendo las PowerPuffGirls..

-que sucede profesor?- dijo Brook

-es grave..- dijo preocupada Bubbles

-no solo que..

-se tendrán que mudar al laboratorio..- dijo el alcalde, saliendo de la nada junto a la señorita Bello

-que? !- dijeron Blossom, Brook y Bubbles

-de que habla viejo?- dijo Buttercup parándose

-Lo que el Alcalde quiere decir.. es que tendrán que vivir aquí..

-que? Porque?- dijo Blossom

-Porque ponen en mucho riesgo a sus familias y a ustedes.. no podemos arriesgarnos mas.. si aceptan, seguirán siendo las PowerPuffGirls.. si no.. tendrán que renunciar y entregarnos el cinturón para que ya no puedan transformarse..

-si.. decimos que no.. ya no seremos heroínas?- dijo Blossom

-lo sentimos chicas..- dijo la señorita Bello

-Bueno.. yo acepto! mis papas no tendrán ningún problema..- dijo decidida Blossom

-Yo también! –Dijo Buttercup, cerrando su celular- mi padre me dijo que si..

-yo también pero.. que pasara con mi abuela? No la puedo dejar sola..- dijo triste Bubbles

-si! Mi abuela también.. no la puedo dejar sola..- dijo Brook uniéndose a Bubbles..

-descuiden chicas.. por eso hicimos esto- dice y de la puerta salen 4 robots, iguales a las chicas- están diseñados para seguir ordenes, tienen sistema de seguridad, y actúan como ustedes..

-si pero.. no pretende que mi abuela crea que esa sea yo, verdad?- dijo Brook, dándole golpe en la cabeza a su robot..

-no, claro que no.. ellas sabrán de su mudanza.. de echo, todos sus familiares ya nos confirmaron y no hay ningún problema..

-bueno.. si es así..- dijo Brook- esta bien!

-para mi perfecto!- dijo emocionada Bubbles- cuando nos mudamos?

-hoy.. ahora de hecho..

-HOY? !- Dijo Blossom

-AHORA? !- dijo Buttercup- pero como haremos todas las maletas y juntar todo en cajas?

-sus robots ya hicieron todo eso.. sus cosas ya están aquí.. solo las tienen que ordenar..

-oh vaya.. – dijo asombrada Brook

- si que son rápidos!- dijo sonriente Bubbles

-Bueno chicas.. les muestro sus habitaciones- dijo el Prof. Y las chicas las siguieron. Llegaron hasta un pasillo grande con 10 o 12 habitaciones, la primera, tenia un corazón rosa colgado en la puerta que decía "Blossom" de un lado y si lo dabas vuelta decía "Momoko- esta es tu habitación, Momoko..

-Es muy lindo!- dijo con corazones en los ojos. La habitación de ella estaba pintada de rosa pastel, lleno de corazones fucsia. Tenia una gran cama rosa con corazones también, una cómoda blanca y un gran armario. A un costado estaban las cajas de ella y un pequeño refrigerador lleno de postres.- guau! Esta lleno de postres de historietas y superhéroes!

-que bueno que te guste.. bueno tu descarga tus cosas y nosotros seguiremos..- siguieron hasta la siguiente puerta blanca que tenia colgado una burbuja por la puerta que como la Blossom, de un lado decía Bubbles y del otro Miyako.- esta es la tuya Miyako- (el Prof., le llama por sus verdaderos nombres)

-que bonito!- dijo ella. La habitación de ella esa azul cielo, con miles de burbujas azules mas oscuras. Tenia una gran cama de motitas, una cómoda con un espejo enorme, un armario grande y un estante lleno de revistas de moda.- me encanta!- dijo ella tirándose a su cama

-sigamos con ustedes chicas..- y fueron hasta otra puerta blanca con una estrella verde colgando que decía Koaru y del otro lado Buttercup.

-asombroso!- dijo era una habitación pintada de verde claro con estrellas mas oscuras. Había una cama grande verde con estrellas, una enorme televisión, un estante lleno de trofeos, un armario grande y estaba lleno de postres de jugadores profesionales (Roger Federer y Djocovik! LES AMO!)- GENIAL!

-Bueno Mio, eres la ultima.. acompáñame- dijo y salieron de la habitación de Buttercup- tu habitación fue algo difícil, ya que, te conocimos hoy y no sabíamos bien que era lo que te gustaba.. pero como vi tus cosas.. creo que te gusta la música y el arte.. y también cantas.. no es así?

-sip.. dijo ella.

-bueno.. esta es tu habitación..- y se paran en frente a una puerta blanca que tenia colgada una nota musical lila que decía de un lado Mio y del otro Brook. El Profesor abrió la poco a poco. La castaña se quedo boquiabierta.

Su habitación era increíblemente grande comparada con la de su casa. Esa lila lavanda y tenia miles de notas musicales y estaba lleno de postres de bandas y de los cuadros que ella había pintado. Había una gran cama lila con notas musicales mas oscuras, una cómoda, un armario, su taburete y un micrófono y amplificador a un costado.

-INCREIBLE!

-me alegra de que te guste..- dijo el profesor.. – ordena tus cosas ahora.. – dijo y cerro la puerta y la dejo sola

"_esto si que es fantástico.. quien diría que tendría una habitación de mansión? O un micrófono? O lo mejor.. una nueva cómoda! Me encanta todo esto.."_

Luego de que cada chica ordenara sus cosas, se reunieron en la sala.

-NO! Eso no! JAMAS! – dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos resignada

-pero señorita.. usted debe ir.. es su obligación..- dijo el alcalde

-no señor.. yo DE NINGUNA MANERA! Iré a la escuela! No!

-vas a tener que hacerlo..- dijo la señorita bello

-uhg..

En una decrepita casita en medio de la ciudad se oye una gran explosión, justo cuando el protector de los menores estaba pasando por allí en auto.

-QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ? !- bajo del auto desesperado

-mama trabajaba en uno de sus absurdos robots..- dijo Brick, saliendo negro por la explosión.

-SEÑORA MOJO! – grito el protector.

-QUE SOY HOMBRE! – salio el también quemado como los chicos

-usted!- y lo apunto- es imposible! Los chicos se van conmigo AHORA!

-que!- dijo Mojo

-si! Hasta nunca!- dijo el, metiendo a los chicos a su auto..

-adiós mama!- dijeron los cuatro desde el auto

-y bien señor.. cual será nuestra familia?- dijo Brick despreocupado

-pues no lo se.. ustedes son un caso especial.. destruyen toda la ciudad!- dijo y agarro su celular y marco un numero- hablare con el alcalde.. oh hola señor! Si muy bien también.. tengo que consultarle algo señor.. no sabe de alguna persona que puede cuidar de 4 chicos escandalosos? Si son los Rowdy? Si, esos son… hay alguien? Oh! Perfecto! Voy para allá..- dijo y colgó su teléfono.- chicos.. ya tienen un nuevo hogar.. será su tutor..

-tutor?- se dijeron Boomer y Bluster con disgusto

-y quien es?- dijo Butch

-ah! Pues es..

Las chicas, estaban en la sala haciendo cada una sus cosas, Momoko estaba comiendo un pastel (para variar) Miyako estaba leyendo una revista de modas, Kaoru estaba viendo un partido de football y Mio estaba dibujando en su cuaderno.

-que bueno que acepto mi propuesta Prof. Utonio..- dijo el alcalde, que estaba tomando café junto al Prof. , la señorita Bello y el.

-eh.. si señor.. pero algo no me huele bien.. – dijo el preocupado

-de que habla, profesor? Usted los podrá controlar junto a las chicas- y esto llamo la atención de todas

-controlar que?- dijeron todas al unísono.

-eh chicas que opinan si..- pero el timbre sonó. El prof. Se tenso y las chicas dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, Ken fue a abrirla y Ken y las chicas vieron a las personas que menos querían que fuesen.

-us..uste.. USTEDES?- dijo Ken, temblando

-ELLAS?- dijeron los chicos al verle a las chicas (las reconocieron.. PORQUE LAS AMAN:D)

-ELLOS?- dijeron ellas

-profesor que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Momoko- que hacen aquí ellos?

-ehhh.. Momok..- dijo nervioso el profesor

-Lo que pasa es que el profesor es el nuevo tutor de los chicos.. y ellos se quedaran a vivir aquí.. con USTEDES – dijo tranquilo y sonriente el alcalde

-que, QUE? !- dijeron las tres espantadas.

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de Autora:

Que les pareció? Se que fue corto.. pero tenia que ser así :(

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN! Me gustaría dejar uno para cada uno.. pero se me acaba el tiempo :(

Besos y suerte!

Sil:)


	5. Cap 5: Aprendiendo a Convivir

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Cap 5: Aprendiendo a Convivir.**

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, la confusión y el disgusto.. si, sobre todo el disgusto.

-No.. puede.. ser cierto..- dijo Momoko entrecortado, para después mirar al Prof.- Díganos que esto es una broma!- dijo ella, era lo que todas querían que fuese, una broma de mal gusto.

- Lo siento señorita, pero esto es totalmente cierto, los chicos debían alejarse de Mojo por su seguridad, y ninguna familia aceptaría a cuatro muchachos destroza ciudades en sus casas.. aquí, el Prof. Utonio los educara y ustedes también.. ahora que lo pienso..- dijo el alcalde y hizo una pausa- ellos deberán ir a su misma escuela y salón.. para que los tengan vigilados y ustedes PowerPuff Girls.. les enseñaran como ser héroes, de Saltadilla..

- QUE? Alcalde se volvió loco? Son los rowdy! No podrán ser héroes jamás!- reprocho Kaoru.

-yo se que si.. si ustedes los entrenan- dijo y miro su reloj (como el del conejo en Alice in Wonderland)- bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a ver mi telenovela.. digo! Tengo una reunión importante!- y se fue siguiendo a la señorita bello

-Ey! Aguarde!- dijo Momoko, pero el alcalde ya se había ido.

Las cuatro chicas fulminaron con la mirada al profesor Utonio, y este se quedo pálido del miedo – PORQUE LO HIZO?

-Y..yo.. c..creí que seria bu.. bueno que.. TENGO COSAS QUE HACER! – Y agarro a Ken y a Poochie y se fue al laboratorio corriendo.

Luego de eso las chicas se dieron vuelta para mirar con odio a los chicos. Cada uno miraba a su contraparte fulminándolo. La tensión se podía sentir y el aura de batalla aumentaba notablemente. Los lideres tenían su mirada firme en cada uno, y se retaban entre ellos con la mirada. La mirada de los verdes era ruda y daba miedo, se sentía bastante la diferencia. La de los azules no era una mirada de odio, solo era seria y tranquila. La mirada de los lila era sin embargo, una mirada llena de hervía de parte de la chica y una picara mirada burlesca y algo pervertida de parte del castaño.

-NO CREAN QUE PORQUE VIVIREMOS JUNTOS CAMBIARA ALGO!- dijeron todos, las chicas se giraron con cara de superioridad y volvieron a sus cosas, los chicos quitaban las lenguas y se burlaban de ellas.

Momoko fue y agarro un libro de recetas de pasteles y cuando estaba anotando el nombre de uno, Brick vino y le arranco la hoja al libro. Momoko se puso furiosa, ese viejo libro, que contenía las mejores recetas, había pertenecido a su familia desde hace mucho, su abuela le había regalado cuando cumplió 10 años, ya que a ella le encantaban los postres. Esto la hizo explotar

-q..que..hi..ciste?- dijo teniendo entre sus manos la ya malgastada hoja – TE VOY A MATAR! – dijo y fue corriendo tras Brick por todo el salón, mientras este solo se reía.

-mm.. que bonito vestido!- dijo Miyako, que estaba en Internet viendo ropa, y luego observo una parte de la pagina en Internet, solo quedaba un vestido, iba dar clic en "purchase" cuando..

-jajajaja- rió el rubio con el cable en la mano- no estabas haciendo nada importante, verdad?- dijo burlándose, pero estaba un poco preocupado cuando vio la cara de la rubia.

-oh no!- dijo y conectando de vuelta el cable reinicio el ordenador y entro lo mas rápido que pudo. Pero cuando intento comprarlo

"We are sorry. But the object you want to purchase is sold out" (lo sentimos, pero el articulo que quiere comprar esta agotado)

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos. Y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente diciendo entre llantos "eres malo!" "porque haces esto" "no tienes corazón" "yo no te hice nada".. entre otras cosas, mientras Boomer intentaba calmarla desesperadamente.

Koaru estaba super concentrada en su juego de Boxeo (wii sports para nintendo wii) si le ganaba a este ultimo retador, se convertía en la campeona máxima de todo. Estaba ganando, un golpe mas y ya. Estaba apunto de dar el ultimo golpe cuando el pelinegro se pone en frente. Y el sensor de movimientos no siente al control y de tres golpes su retador derriba a Kaoru.

"you loose" salio en la pantalla con un deprimente tono.

-Butch… yo.. TE ANIQUILARE AHORA MISMO! – y le comenzó a seguir intentando de darle fuertes golpes mientras este se burlaba de ella.

Mientras tanto, la castaña estaba terminando uno de sus dibujos, era el boceto de una dama antigua, y le costo muchísimo hacer. Estaba agregando los toques finales a lápiz de papel, hasta que vio un lápiz de color rojo acercarse y trazar una gruesa línea desde la esquina del dibujo hasta la otra, y eso era incorregible. La cara de Mio al principio era de susto, hasta que se fue transformando en uno de rabia e ira. Miro hacia donde provenía en brazo que aun seguía encima de su hombro.

-TU! – y su cara pareció de un fantasma azul, que hizo que a Bluster se le ericen los pelos y de un grito de desesperación y comience a correr por todo el salón, uniéndose a sus hermanos- VUELVE AQUÍ! –y ella fue detrás de el.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde de un DESASTROSO domingo, que parecía no acabar. Se pelearon constantemente entre ellos, no solo con sus contrapartes (supónganse: Brick y Kaoru) destrozaron la sala, la cocina y el comedor.

Llego la hora del baño y este fue otro gran problema, ya que todos estaban cubiertos de comida, por cierta guerra en la cocina.

-YO ME BAÑARE PRIMERO!- grito Momoko

-OLVIDALO! LO HARE YO! –grito Boomer

-YO TENGO QUE QUITARME ESTE YOGURT DE LA CABEZA! YO VOY PRIMERO! –dijo desesperado Bluster, que el amaba su pelo.

-CLARO QUE NO! YO TENGO HARINA POR TODA LA CARA!- grito muy molesta Kaoru

-PUES YO ESTOY LLENA DE MERMELADA!- grito Mio

- AQUIEN LE INTERESA ESO? – grito Butch

- YO TENGO QUESO FUNDIDO EN PARTES QUE NI TE IMAGINAS! –grito Momoko, que era la mas desesperada

-ah si? En donde?- dijo Bluster.. como siempre, pervertido

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?- dijo enfadado Brick

-Si! Ya para de ser tan pervertido! – dijo molesta Kaoru

-apuesto que te encantaría que te lo dijera a ti!- respondió el castaño muy pícaro

-QUE DIJISTE? – dijo Butch enfadado.

-YA! !- dijo Miyako, harta de escuchar su absurda pelea – que no se pueden tranquilizar un poco? Al final todos nos bañaremos! Y fue culpa nuestra por estar llenos de comida..- dijo muy inocente la rubia

-es cierto..- dijo el Prof. Utonio saliendo de la nada- por eso tu serás la primera.- dijo y miro a todos- luego tu (Butch), luego tu (Momoko), luego tu (Bluster) luego tu (Brick) luego tu ( Kaoru) luego tu (Boomer) y luego tu (Mio) lo hice en orden de quien esta mas sucio..

-bien- dijo Boomer y se fue al salón

- meda igual- dijo Kaoru un poco molesta y se fue a ver el partido de Tenis que estaba dando

-como sea..- dijo Mio y se fue a su habitación

Y luego se fueron todos cada uno por su lado.

Mikayo entro al baño y se baño sin problemas, cuando salio Momoko esperaba impaciente afuera del baño y luego entro, Bluster se quedo esperando a que salga, vigilado por Brick, claro _–este tipo es capaz de todo-_ cuando salio, salio con su pelo suelto y húmedo, luego entro Bluster y según Brick, que se quedo en el baño diez años, cuando por fin salio, entro Brick y sin tardar tanto salio, luego entro Kaoru y salio también rápido, Boomer estaba esperando que salga y cuando salio el entro y tardo como una hora, pero Mio no esperaba afuera cuando el salio. Luego de diez minutos, Mio abre su puerta y sin salir de su habitación ve si el baño esta vació (ya que el baño esta al lado de su habitación) luego quita sus cosas y escucha como todos estaban en la sala, sin hacer tanto escándalo, al menos. Entro al baño, lleno la bañera de agua caliente (ya que todos solo habían tomado una ducha porque todos se apuraban) y se metió lentamente en la bañera, luego dejo reposar su cabeza y comenzó a meditar.

_Yo no debería estar aquí… no es que no quiera, porque.. la verdad me gusta mucho, pero, no me siento cómoda aquí.. todos se tratan con tanta familiaridad, sin embargo yo.. me siento fuera de lugar.. ellos, simplemente no son como yo, ellos tuvieron familia, yo solo a mi abuela, que ni siquiera es muy apegada a mi. Ellos actúan diferente también.. yo no soy así, siempre fui tan solitaria, nunca tuve amigas, y ni siquiera aun pude entablar una conversación con alguna de ellas.. y ahora, vengo a vivir en un lugar donde apenas se el nombre de algunos, nose que hacer porque, tal ves mi abuela este mejor con un robot que sigue ordenes que con migo.. y seguro ahora esta usando mi cuarto como deposito y seguro ni se tomo el tiempo de pensar cuando el Profesor le pregunto si podría vivir aquí.. luego me dicen que tengo que ir a la escuela.. siempre aprendí por mi misma, me iba a la biblioteca a leer cosas para mi edad, historia, ciencias, salud y ética ciudadana.. la bibliotecaria me enseñaba matemáticas.. la Señorita Perla, fue muy amistosa conmigo.. tengo que ir a visitarla de ves en cuando.. En fin.. no pienso seguir una "carrera profesional" no, claro que no, seguiré con el arte, pintare cuadros, que con los que ahora vendo gamo mucho.. si mejoro me servirá para mantenerme en pie, puedo seguir poesía y también hice unos cuantos libretos de teatro.. y también canto, pero.. no me gusta tanto.. solo lo hice por mi abuela que se empeñaba en que cante para hacer conciertos para volvernos "millonarias" ha! Ni en sueños seré una cantante de opera abuela.. a mi no me gusta eso, prefiero los Black Eyed Peas o U2, y otros cantantes de esta época.. también cocino.. tengo un libro de recetas de la tienda.. En fin.. seguiré con esto de ser heroína a ver como me va.. y ESPERO que ese PERVERTIDO no me vuelva a tocar! _

Luego salio de la bañera, que ya se estaba enfriando. Se seco, se vistió con unos leggins negros y una remera suelta blanca que le dejaba ver uno de sus hombros que decía "just smile" con letras violetas. Se ato el pelo en una coleta hacia el costado con sus cintitas de siempre, se dejo su flequillo rebelde, no le gustaba tenerlo bien peinadito. Se puso unos snekers finos blancos y salio con sus cosas hacia su habitación.

Luego de eso fue hasta la sala, pero no había nadie. Escucho ruidos desde el comedor y se dirigió ahí. Vio a todos sentados en la mesa. Ken y poochie ya habían comido, por lo que se encontraban de esta manera sentados: En la punta estaba el Prof. Del lado derecho estaban Mikayo, Momoko Kaoru y dos espacios vacíos, del izquierdo estaban Boomer, Brick, Butch, Bluster y dos espacios vacíos. Ella decidió sentarse en la otra punta separada por dos lugares de Kaoru y por un lugar de Bluster.

Un robot vino y le entrego su cena, pollo con arroz primavera, agarro sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer silenciosamente, mientras se escuchaban los griteríos entre todos.

Mikayo discutía con Boomer por llamarla rubia hueca, Momoko gritaba a Brick por haberse comido sus galletas o algo si, Kaoru estaba gritando a Bluster que le estaba tocando con el pie por debajo de la mesa y Butch gritaba a Bluster.

Ella no hacia ningún ruido, de echo ni prestaba atención, solo escuchaba pero si dependiera de ella en ese momento deseaba ser sorda.

-Mio, te encuentras bien? – dijo el profesor en medio del ruido, provocando que todos callaran y la miraran.

-que? Ah.. si, porque?- dijo ella despegando la vista de su plato y mirando al Prof.

-no.. es que.. estas muy callada..

-no es nada..- dijo y volvió a concentrarse en su plato, sin probar un bocado.

Luego de eso todos fueron a su habitación. Kaoru entro a la suya y se tiro a la cama y se quedo dormida, lo hicieron Butch, Boomer y Brick. Mikayo se quedo en su cama viendo revistas de moda, Mio comenzó a dibujar de nuevo el boceto que el castaño le había destruido. Momoko fue al baño a cambiarse su ropa para ponerse su pijama. Pero cuando entro a su habitación había una persona sentada en la silla de la cómoda.

-Bluster? Que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo ella confundida

-ahm, nada.. solo no tenia sueño y los flojos de mis hermanos se durmieron y vine aquí.

-ah..

-bueno, tu eres Momoko y Blossom?

-ahm.. si

- genial.. y que te gusta?

-las historietas.. los postres..y a ti?

-la música..

-era de suponer..

-porque lo dices?

-porque tienes siempre tus auriculares.. estas escuchando música en este momento?

-claro..

-y escuchas bien?

-sip..

-entonces no esta tan alto..

-prueba.. -le dijo y ella se puso los auriculares que por poco le explota el oído

-dios! Esta altísimo!

-claro que no!

Y así hablaron toda la noche, de cosas triviales. Se divertían mucho hablando, y se tenían mucha confianza. Pero no sabían que eran espiados por cierta personita de ojos carmesí.

**CONTINIARA..**

Notas de autora:

Que tal? Lo lamento! No pude subirlo ayer.. es que viaje y la señal no me funcionaba.. ahora por fin lo puedo subir y ni siquiera tengo mucho tiempo para agradecerles :(

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Besitooos!

Sil:)


	6. Cap 6: Escuela

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Cap 6: Escuela**

Era una mañana hermosa en Saltadilla, el astro rey iba despertando poco a poco, llenando a la ciudad de rayos de luz dorada que hacia brillar a las plantaciones llenas de rocío. Los pájaros comenzaban su melodía junto a la brisa, y todo estaba muy sereno, ya que la actividad de esta ciudad comenzaba prácticamente a las 7 a.m y ahora eran las 6. Todos seguían descansando.. excepto en un laboratorio..

Los ocho chicos dormían placidamente cada uno en su habitación, todos soñando tranquilamente, hasta que..

WIUWIUWIIUWIUWWIUUUUUU!

Suena el pequeño reloj-alarma de mesa brutalmente, parecía una ambulancia con sus sirena en máximo volumen. Todos despiertan terriblemente asustados, pareciera que sus corazones les iban a salir por la boca y que sus oídos iban a salir volando del dolor (hasta para Bluster estaba muy alto) . Todos desesperados buscan el botón para que esa maquina de tortura haga silencio de una buena ves, pero no lo encontraban, intentaron moverlo de sus cómodas pero estos no salían. Luego, todos ya desesperados les dieron golpes o los tapaban, etcétera. Pareciera que el sonido se hacia mas fuerte cada ves, y sus habitaciones retumbaban, parecía un terremoto, entonces todos salieron desesperados de su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Raramente ahí no se escuchaba nada, ahí se encontraron entre todos con cara de horror. Y vieron al profesor utonio, tranquilo, mirando su reloj de mano.

- tres.. dos.. uno.. listo!- dijo y sonrío a los chicos que los veían con cara de "te voy a matar"- listo, los despertadores dejaron de sonar..

-ACASO ESTA LOCO? ! POR POCO NOS MATA! – dijo súper molesta Kaoru

-si! Y NO LO PODIAMOS APAGAR! –grita molesto Brick

-Claro, esta diseñado para que no se pueda apagar, ni destruir, ni mover.. es indestructible. Y este sonara 10 minutos sin parar para que se despierten bien para ir a la escuela. Es de 6 menos 10 a 6 entre días de semana y de 8 a 8 y 10 los fines de semana.

-eso quiere decir que…NOS DESPERTO A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA PARA IR A LA ESCUELA? !- grito Momoko

-pero profesor.. la escuela comienza a las 8!- dijo Miyako inocente

-QUE? !- dijo Boomer abriendo mucho los ojos – faltan 2 horas para eso!

-si, pero como son muchos y se pelean a cada segundo los tengo que despertar a esta hora.. prepárense, a las 7 el desayuno va a estar servido.

Todos entraron a su habitación molestos, se asearon (cepillaron los dientes, se dieron una ducha, se peinaron, etc) y se vistieron. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se pusieron sus ropas de siempre (las cotidianas) Mio se puso unas leggins grises claro una remera suelta y larga que le llegaba hasta después del trasero negra que tenia en letras violetas escrito "Born to be Happy" (nací para ser feliz), su mismo peinado y agarro un bolso de mano donde guardo dos cuadernos y una cartuchera con lo básico (lápices, bolígrafos, borrador, etc).

Los cuatro Rowdys se vistieron de diferente forma, pero no querían tener un nombre nuevo para guardar sus identidades por ser tercos, solo se pusieron un apellido: Tamasaki, ya que seguirían siendo hermanos. Brick se puso una playera negra con un escrito rojo en el centro y encima tenia un saco rojo puesto, unos jeans y unos converse rojos y con su misma gorra de siempre.

Boomer estaba con una camisa azul claro, unos jeans azules y snekers blancos. Butch se puso una sudadera GAP (la clásica) de color verde militar con letras beige y unos shorts largos del mismo color (pasaban la rodilla). Bluster se puso una mangas larga negra con morado oscuro que subió las mangas hasta un poco antes de los codos, unos jeans y sus infaltables auriculares.

Los ocho chicos fueron al comedor, sentándose en los mismos lugares y comenzaron a desayunar, como siempre armando un escándalo todos excepto Mio.

-Chicos, es hora de que se vayan o llegaran tarde- dijo el profesor pasándolos de largo leyendo un papel.

Todos se levantaron y las chicas se pusieron sus bolsos y portafolios y los chicos agarraron sus mochilas de acuerdo a su color que el Prof. les había comprado.

Salieron todos y se fueron peleando como siempre, solo que Mio iba mas atrás preocupada por su primer día.

Adelante iban peleando entre todos. Butch no le dejaba de llamar marimacho a Kaoru (en honor a Ranma ½) y esta le gritaba. Brick estiraba del pelo a Momoko haciendo que esta le grite y le intente quitar su gorra. Bluster iba molestando a Miyako y Boomer se quejaba contra este.

Al llegar a la escuela entran las 3 chicas primero, los cuatro las siguen molestándoles, pero Mio queda enfrente sin poder dar un paso mas, y se queda mirando el arco con el nombre de la escuela. El pelinaranja noto esto y se acerco a ella y el resto siguió caminando.

-oye, te encuentras bien?- dijo el poniéndose a un metro de ella

-hmm?- dice ella despegando su vista del arco y viendo al ojicarmesi. – ahmm.. si, solo.. algo nerviosa

-no tienes de que preocuparte.. este es mi primer día de escuela de todos, tu al menos fuiste a otra escuela- y ella niega con la cabeza- ah no? y que hacías?

-aprendía por mi cuenta..- dice ella mirándolo y luego fijo su mirada en el gran edificio de la escuela.

-ah.. ya veo- dijo y miro al suelo- pero no tienes por que estar nerviosa.. ni que fuera que estos escrachitos de alumnos muerdan.. y si muerden – y le volvió a mirar- muérdeles mas fuerte..- dijo sonriendo- ven..- dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, pero ella no lo siguió, ni dio un paso.

-no.. no voy a entrar..- dijo ella algo asustada

-tranquila.. ven..- dijo y la agarro por el hombro derecho (Brick estaba a la derecha) y la fue empujando (no mal piensen! No parecían novios ni nada.. solo amigos! :D)

Un poco mas lejos, estaban las tres chicas hablando de los problemas que le traerían los Rowdy, hasta que Kaoru vio "algo".

-Creo que Brick esta muy amistoso con alguien- dijo ella y Momoko la miro extrañada y ella apunto en la dirección donde se encontraban. Momoko cambio su cara por una de celos.

-QUE CREEE BRICK QUE ESTA HACIENDO? Es un degenerado, un inútil y estupido!- dijo apunto de romper sus cuadernos

-vaya, creo que alguien esta celosilla..- dijo Kaoru

-CELOSA YO KAORU? No me hagas reír… solo digo que: que chica en el mundo deja que Brick toque su hombro.. nadie quiere eso!

-pues yo creo que tu si, Momoko- dijo inocente Miyako

-que Miyako? YO? Claro que no!

-bueno, al menos seguro no nos tocan los Rowdy en el mismo salón..- dijo Kaoru

:: alumnos! Se que lo hacemos ya tres veces en este año, pero es necesario.. REACOMODAREMOS LOS SALONES!:: dijo el director, y se escucho por toda la escuela..

Al final.. terminaron todos en el mismo salón

Las tres (Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru) se sentaron en la segunda fila del salón, los Rowdy en la tercera y Mio en la cuarta y ultima fila a una esquina.

-Buenos días alumnos! Yo soy Madame Madeleine y soy su maestra de artes- dijo con un tono Frances.- hoy quiero que me dibujen una colina con dos cabañas distanciadas.. en la que este mas lejos estará lloviendo y en la otra aun hay sol.. será en parejas.. Keyko con Azusa, Kenji con Kaede, Sakura con Tomomo, Momoko con Boomer, Kaoru con Brick, Miyako con Butch, Mio con Max, Rino con Bluster, Rumiko con Shin y Kotaro con Natsuki- dijo mirando la lista.- comiencen!

Todos buscaron a sus parejas, excepto Momoko, Boomer, Kaoru, Brick, Mikayo y Butch, que se sentaron maldiciendo. Bluster s quedo sentado en su lugar, luego llego una chica rubia con el pelo suelto y rizado, ojos jade y algo bronceada y se dirigió a el.

-tu eres Bluster?- pregunto ella sonriente.

-aha..- dijo el mascando su goma de mascar y mirando a la muy voluptuosa chica.

-yo soy Rino Ijima, y nos toco hacer el trabajo juntos- dijo sonriente y algo sonrojada al ver los ojos morados del castaño.

-pues es todo un placer para mi.. siéntate- y le ofreció su silla mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Ante esto los 7 chicos tenían una gotita en la cabeza _"nunca cambiara"_ era el pensamiento de todos.

Brick y Kaoru peleaban porque Brick había manchado todo el lienzo de naranja. Momoko y Boomer discutían porque ella quería hacer súper héroes en la pintura. Miyako y Butch también discutían, porque el quería hacer cosas "rudas" en su pintura y ella quería hacer conejitos.

Mio espero hasta que su compañero llegara. Luego un joven de pelo negro azabache con ojos azul marinos, con un cuerpo digno de un dios griego, una sonrisa de perlas que brillaba como las estrellas que era encantadora por cierto, se le acerco.

-Hola, eres Mio?- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa, y ella asintió con la cabeza- yo soy Max Morrison, somos pareja hoy..

-p.. pareja dices? Quieres decir co.. como.. no.. novios?- dijo ella muy tensa y mas roja que un tomatote.

-no jajajaja- río el al ver la expresión de la chica- por esta clase.. pareja para el trabajo

-ah.. claro! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja- río nerviosamente y muerta de la vergüenza- es que soy nueva y no estoy acostumbrada..- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- claro que no somos novios.. digo.. ahh.. tu y yo jamás.. no es que seas feo, no.. lo que quiero decir.. estooo.. no lo seremos.. yoo… mmm.. NADA! – dijo y quedo mas sonrojada que antes y miro hacia la ventana –_ay! Pero si que soy estupida! Seguro piensa que estoy loca! TONTA! TONTA! TONTA! TONTA! TONTA!...-_ dijo y se golpeaba mentalmente.. o eso creía ella..

-porque te golpeas?- dijo el pelinegro, algo preocupado.

-hm?- dijo y se quedo aun mas roja, si es posible!- noo yo!.. es que.. había un mosquito y no se Moria JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – _OK, ahora SI piensa que estoy loca.. estupida.. _y el pelinegro solo sonrío tiernamente

-Bueno.. será mejor que comencemos- dijo y agarro uno de los pinceles- ahm.. tu sabes como hacer esto? Porque yo soy pésimo para estas cosas.

-yo pinto.. bueno, algo..- dijo y agarro otro pincel- déjame que te muestre..- dijo ella comenzando a pintar

Mientras pintaban charlaban sobre miles de cosas, Mio se entero de mucho sobre el. Vivía con su padre en un barrio cerrado, su madre estaba viviendo en Francia, Tenia 14 años, su cumpleaños era el 19 de junio, su color favorito era el azul.. pero no cualquier azul.. el Azul Rey, Es líder del equipo de Football de la escuela y del de Football americano _"Bueno.. eso se nota por su físico"_ Estaba practicando Tenis, Le gusta la música, toca la batería y el saxofón (este ultimo porque su mama lo obligo) No era para nada bueno pintando o dibujando, tenia un perro Labrador negro macho llamado Roy, era hijo único, era de Inglaterra, su mejor amigo era Willy que estaba en otro salón que era también de Inglaterra, acababa de terminar con la hermana de Willy que fue su novia por un año… se llamaba Alexis, era alérgico a las moras azules y a las espinacas.. y se entero de otras cosas mas.

Bluster coqueteaba con Rino, y ella le decía muchas cosas sobre ella, pero Bluster no escucho nada.. ya que estaba distraído mirando "otra cosa" (pervertido) lo que si es que tenían una cita el viernes.

-alumnos!- dijo aplaudiendo- faltan 20 minutos para que la hora termine, estos minutos los usaremos para mostrar las pinturas.. tuvieron 2 horas y media y eso es suficiente para terminarlos- dijo y miro por el salón- la señorita Kaoru y el caballero Brick serán los primeros.

Ellos pasaron maldiciendo, Brick traía el lienzo en la mano y cuando lo dieron vuelta.. todos los alumnos quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza. parecía ser una enorme mancha naranja en el centro del lienzo, dos casitas y una tenia una nube encima y al lado de la otra parecía que había un panda saltando la cuerda.

-oh vaya..- dijo la maestra mirando con asco la pintura, "intentando" de disimular- me dejo.. sin habla..- dijo y se giro a ellos- ya.. pueden sentarse, ahora Miyako y Butch.. pasen..

Ambos mostraron su pintura. había una casa en la nube y la otra casa estaba sobre un unicornio rosa Ninja y hacia un costado había un conejito con un arma de fuego y una navaja..

-In.. teresante- dijo la maestra horrorizada- siéntense..Momoko y Boomer.. pasen por favor..

Ambos pasaron y mostraron su pintura. Era un fondo celeste y verde, había una rebanada de pastel con un antifaz y capa y al otro lado solo habían manchas.

-esta.. ge..genial- dijo entre dientes, ocultando su casa de asco.- pasen Rino y Bluster- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

Ambos pasaron y cuando dieron la vuelta su pintura.. solo había un punto negro en el centro

-esta.. es su.. pintura?- dijo y agarro el lienzo

-no nos dio el tiempo..- dijo indiferente mascando su goma de mascar.

-correcto..- dijo y arrojo el lienzo al basurero- pasen Mio y Max.. veamos con que sorpresa me vienes ahora Morrison..- dijo sentada y escondió su cara con sus manos.

Mostraron su pintura y la clase quedo boquiabierta. Al escuchar como los compañeros estaban halagando la pintura la maestra quita sus manos de la cara y dirige su mirada a la pintura.

Era asombrosa, era exactamente lo que la maestra pidió, se entendía perfectamente y no estaba manchado ni con personajes exóticos en la pintura.

-Morrison.. usted? Usted pinto esto?- dijo admirando el cuadro

-y..yo no hice nada.. ella lo hizo sola, prácticamente

-señorita Mio.. usted practica pintura?

-amm.. no, solo pinto algo.. en mi casa..

-como aprendió?

-sola.. y con algunos libros..

-es.. impresionante! Es la pintura mas impresionante que he visto que pintara una chica de 13!- dijo y el timbre sonó y entonces ella rápidamente entrego el cuadro a la maestra, agarro sus cosas y salio del salón volando

"_no quería que pasara esto.. solo quería un día normal!"_

Momoko salio de la clase de artes. Ahora tenían biología y tenían que ir al jardín. Iba concentrada en su horario de clases hasta que alguien se le pone enfrente.

-H..Hola Momoko!- dice un chico alto de pelo castaño muy claro tirando al rubio, ojos verde olivo y con una sonrisa perfecta, que ahora tenia un pequeño sonrojo.

-ah? Ah! Hola Willy!- dice ella sonriendo, indiferente. Era increíble.. Momoko, la que se enamoraba de todo chico guapo, no sentía nada por este, que era un sueño para toda chica.. Ingles, hermoso, con dinero, buen físico, deportista.. pero ella no lo quería.. será porque este chico la viene siguiendo desde el jardín de niños?

"_quien es el?" _pensaba un oji carmesí.. que estaba ahora hablando con sus hermanos, pero concentrado en otra cosa.

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de Autora:

HOLA DE NUEVOOO! Que les parecio? Al fin termine este cap! Esataba llena de actividades.. pero lo termine POR FIN! Espero que les haya gustado! Sigan leyendo!

_Para: _

Iruchan: Primero.. gracias por seguir leyendo! Y.. me diste otra gran idea ¬w¬ me gusta la idea de la amistad entre Blossom y Bluster.. pero como tu dices.. NADA MAS! Mi pareja favorita son BrickXBloss.. no permitire que ella termine con otro! Gracias por tus reviews :)

Sissie131: que bueno que te guste.. gracias por tus reviews! A mi también me dio risa jajaja.. se me ocurrio y no lo podia dejar de escribir!

Hikari-Matsubara: Voy a sacarle celos a todos ;) mi blusty será un pervertido pero al final solo amara a una chica.. la unica que puede escuchar música tan fuerte ¬¬ pero le sacare muchos celos a toditos!

Mimichibi-Diethel: tranquilaa jajaja no te desquites con Blus.. el solo quiere ser "amigable" ¬¬ jajaja pero enserio.. ellos no llegaran a nada mas que la amistad! Y le hice sentir un poquito de celos a Blossom ahora.. espero que te guste!

Kakome: nose si quisiste escribir kagome.. :S pero lo escribi como estaba tu review nwn.. lees todos mis fanfics? Que te parecen? Ojala que te gusten todos! Gracias!

Angelic-bloody-night: que buenoo:) me hace tan feliz! Sigue leyendo!

Anonimo: lees todas mis historias? Que te parecen? Estoy intentando de actualizar las de Ranma.. estoy terminando un cap. De Volviste a Aparecer.. pero aun esta muy corto y no lo quiero subir asi.. seguro lo subo esta semana ;) y tomare bien encuenta eso.. y intentare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda.. sigue leyendo!

Lucia-nami 14: a mi me encantan los chicos celosos.. sigue leyendo! Gracias!

Kuro-Neko-Angel: que bueno que te guste! Le diigo a mi hermanita jajaja! Que bueno que te guste como lo narro! Y te voy a prestar a Bluster ¬w¬.. me encanto tu review! Muchisimas gracias!

Lila sagishitsu: Bueno.. no pude responderte antes por falta de tiempo x-x gracias por leer! Y agradecele a tu prima también! Tratare de no tardar te lo prometo! Sigan leyendo!

Patuki: que bueno que te guste! Yo también AMO a Brick y Boomer.. son hermosos!

_Agradecimientos a:_

Iruchan

Anonimo

lucia-nami 14

Angelic-bloody-night

Kakome

Sissie131

Mimichibi-Diethel

Lady-Of-The-Death

Patuki

Lila sagishitsu

Kuro-Neko-Angel

Hikari-Matsubara

Mariposas

Ainonai-shojo03

brickxbloss-reds

ash no akasuna

Besooos!

Sil:)


	7. Cap 7: Escuela parte 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Cap 7: Escuela parte 2**

-H..Hola Momoko!- dice un chico alto de pelo castaño muy claro tirando al rubio, ojos verde olivo y con una sonrisa perfecta, que ahora tenia un pequeño sonrojo.

-ah? Ah! Hola Willy!- dice ella sonriendo, indiferente. Era increíble.. Momoko, la que se enamoraba de todo chico guapo, no sentía nada por este, que era un sueño para toda chica.. Ingles, hermoso, con dinero, buen físico, deportista.. pero ella no lo quería.. será porque este chico la viene siguiendo desde el jardín de niños?

"_quien es el?" _pensaba un oji carmesí.. que estaba ahora hablando con sus hermanos, pero concentrado en otra cosa.

-m.. me preguntaba s.. si no querías acompañarme a almorzar..- dijo el nervioso y muy sonrojado

-lo siento Willy, pero..- dijo y guardo su horario en su portafolios rosa- hoy almuerzo con mis amigas.. tal ves luego podríamos salir a tomar algo..

-d..de veras?- dijo el esperanzado

-claro! Avisare a Miyako y a Kaoru..- dijo ella quitando su celular rosa- avísale tu a Max..- dijo ella con corazones en los ojos

-ahhh.. claro..- dijo decepcionándose- de otra forma no podía haber sido..- dice susurrando muy bajo y Momoko no logra entender.

-Dijiste algo?- dice acercándose mas, curiosa

-ahh.. no nada- dice agitando las manos- nos vemos Momoko!- dijo y se fue hacia el campo de football.

-?- y miro la hora en su celular- AAAA voy a llegar tarde!

Ya estaban todos en el jardín.

-Bueno muchachos.. anoten esto.. será tema de examen- dijo y Momoko lo interrumpió llegando

-Lo siento! No volverá a pasar!- dijo y se sentó al lado de Brick, que era el ultimo que estaba ahí y no tenia "otra opción".

-Esta bien señorita Momoko..- dijo y agarro una planta- bien alumnos.. como identifican una planta de climas calidos de una de climas fríos?- y no respondió nadie, solo se escucho un como hacia atrás- pues.. yo tampoco se.. quería que me lo digan ustedes- dijo y todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

Luego de esa clase, tenían el almuerzo, en la escuela se había construido una cafetería, ya que hubieron muchos incidentes donde se derramaba la comida y los útiles escolares se destruyan.

-Oye Mio! Ven a comer con nosotras- dice muy sonriente Miyako

-si Mio..

-ven vamos!- dice Kaoru apurada por comer. Mientras la arrastraba a la castaña.

Todas entraron a la cafetería. Y vieron un montón de chicos formando fila. Ellas se formaron también y la encargada de servir era una vieja gorda y amargada. Cuando les sirvió la comida que parecía una mezcla de varias cosas. Todas fueron y se sentaron en una mesa, pero no muy apartadas.

Todas se sentaron, y apenas lo hicieron comenzaron a "chismosear".

- y bien Mio, cuéntanos!- dice Momoko muy curiosa

-Contar que?- dice algo nerviosa.. no quería hablar sobre ella, no le gustaba.

-Como que contar que? Sobre Max! Dinos de que hablaron!- dijo emocionada Momoko

-ahm.. pues de nada.. – dijo ella un poco asustada por la expresión del rostro de Momoko

-y te dijo algo sobre Alexis?- dijo Momoko

-ah si.. que era la hermana de su mejor amigo y que ellos dos salían y ahora cortaron – dijo ella con indiferencia

-pues que bien.. no me gustaba esa Alexis, se cree la gran cosa solo porque es de Inglaterra y por que tiene mucho dinero..

-Momoko, no deberías hablar así de las personas- dijo inocente Miyako- ella es muy bonita

-y como es?- dice Mio

-allá va..- dice Kaoru sin importancia, apuntando con la cabeza.

Todas miraron hacia esa dirección excepto Kaoru, allí pudieron ver a una chica de estatura media-baja. Caminaba en frente de un grupo de seguidoras. Sus pasos eran firmes y se podía sentir cuando ella llegaba. Tenia el pelo largo y enrulado en las puntas de un color castaño súper claro que tiraba muchísimo hacia el rubio, era prácticamente exótico, sus ojos eran de un color azul verdoso eran grandes y brillantes, pero a la ves duros y firmes, era muy voluptuosa, comparadas a sus otras compañeras que eran una tabla de planchar. Tenia una tez blanca como porcelana con fracciones muy finas y demasiado delicadas, tenia un poco de brillo color en los labios, por lo que no se podía identificar de que color eran.

-si es muy bonita..- dijo Mio siguiendo con la mirada a la inglesa.

-telo dije..- sonrío Miyako y se giro a Momoko- lo ves Momoko, no tienes que hablar mal de las personas.. porque no te gustaría que hablen así de ti, no?

-no entiendo porque tu no la odias, ella te envidia por ser la chica mas querida del colegio! Todos los chicos están detrás de ti- dijo sonriendo Momoko- bueno.. al parecer uno noo- dijo y miro a Mio

-que? Yo?- dijo Mio que no entendía ni media palabra

- Si! Tu! Al parecer un chico ingles se esta fijando mucho en ti..-dijo sonriente la pelinaranja

-que? Y como sabes eso?

-porque no te ha dejado de mirar desde que te sentaste..- dijo ella y apunto a el chico ingles con la mirada. Y Mio se da la vuelta y ve a Max mirándole desde la otra mesa, este le saluda con la mano, y ella le ignora por completo y se gira de vuelta

-Max?- dice ella extrañada. Y Momoko y Miyako asienten con la cabeza- no.. no no no no.. yo .. el no me gusta, para nada.. enserio no..

-porquee?- dicen las 2 suplicando

-dale la oportunidad- dice Miyako (caradura)

-si! Y todos dicen que es muy bueno y harás que no vuelva con la tonta de Alexis- dice Momoko

-pero, tu no lo quieres? Pareces muy interesada en el..

-no, no, solo me parece lindo.. pero nada mas- dice sonriendo- pero hazlo! A la larga terminaras enamorándote de el- dijo

-quien se enamorara de quien?- se escucha una vos detrás de Momoko… Butch

-COF*COF* disculpen.. pero.. QUIEN LOS INVITO?- dijo Kabru molesta (que se note que la tos es falsa eh.. :p)

-El profesor dijo que tenían que ser buenas con nosotros.. y no había mesa..- dijo Brick caprichoso

-nos ofrecieron mesas muchas chicas..- dijo Bluster

-y porque no fueron con ellas?- dijo Momoko molesta

-porque no queríamos que se nos peguen los piojos.. – dijo Boomer- Miyako, me puedo sentar aquí?- dijo algo sonrojado

-Claro Boomer- dijo ella sonriente aunque sonrojada también.

Los otros tres se sentaron sin siquiera preguntar. Momoko recordó la frase de Bluster _"nos ofrecieron mesas muchas chicas.." _Miro a su alrededor y vio como todas las muchachas miraban embobadas a Brick, Boomer, Bluster y Butch.

-esta comida es un asco..- comento Butch

-y entonces porque la comes?- dijo Kaoru a la defensiva

-porque quiero!

En el mundo de Miyako y Boomer.. ya que ellos estaban solo concentrados en ellos y pareciera como que se apartaron del mundo.

-M..Miyako..- dijo el nervioso

-si Boomer?

-em.. me contaron.. de un lugar nuevo, donde venden excelentes batidos y me preguntaba si.. tu.. bueno.. si.. eh.. querrías ir conmigo?- dijo quedándose súper rojo

-yo.. claro..

-excelente.. ehm.. hoy a la salida de la escuela?

-claro! Pero.. salgamos por atrás, para que no vengan ellos con sus discusiones, si?

-perfecto..

-Boomer..

-..-

-Boomer..

-..-

-Boomer!

-..- _siento que alguien me habla.._

PLAFF!

.. y le llega un pedazo de pan a la cara

_-pero que rayos? !-_frotándose la cara

-BOOMER!

-que!

-SONO EL TIMBRE HACE 20 MINUTOS Y TU SIGUES SENTADO EN ESA MALDITA MESA!- dijo Butch molesto.

-que? !- dijo gritando- y porque no me avisaron?

-ESTABAMOS LLAMANDOTE HACE MEDIA HORA! –gritaron todos y Boomer se paro y todos se fueron corriendo

En la clase de Matemática:

La clase estaba increíblemente aburrida, la profesora Estela, ya estaba muy vieja y aunque tenia unos lentes mas grandes que su rostro, no veía bien ni oía bien. Solo explicaba su clase. La pelinaranja intentaba de atender, pero simplemente no podía se moría del aburrimiento. Luego un bollito de papel choco con su cabeza y reboto sobre su mesa, ella busco al remitente, y era quien ella menos lo imaginaba

_-Max Morrison! No lo puedo creer! _– el hizo gestos para que ella habrá el bollo y ella lo abrió

-Revisa tu celular

Ella muy emocionada esperando que sea de Max, con cuidado quita su teléfono rosa de la mochila y lo esconde un poco para que la maestra no la vea.

-Hola Momoko! Quería saber si al final nos encontraríamos en la heladería hoy a la tarde.. Max no va a poder venir, pero puedes tu? Podemos ir nosotros dos.. si quieres..

Willy.

-_ahg.. no era Max!_- dijo ella cerrando el celular muy fuerte que hizo que la maestra se diera vuelta

-Señorita Momoko! Su celular.. ahora!- dijo y Momoko intento excusarse, pero no pudo- Lo tendrá que retirar mañana de la oficina del director..

_-Perfecto.. lo que me faltaba..-_y se dio vuelta a ver a Max, pero el estaba hablando con Mio.

Y así termino el día de escuela..

RING! Suena el timbre de salida..

Momoko, Kaoru, Mio y Miyako iban hacia la entrada, pero derepente alguien jala a Miyako, pero nadie se da cuenta

-Hola Miyako!- dice en susurro el rubio

-jajajaja- dice riendo en susurro- hola Boomer!

-Nos vamos?

-si! Nos vamos..

**Continuara…**

Notas de Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado! Bueno.. no tengo mucho tiempo! Solo le digo a **Mariposas **que le concederé su deseo de cumpleaños.. QUE PASES INCREIBLE! QUE TE DIVIERTAS MUCHISIMO Y QUE CUMPLAS MILES DE AÑOS MAS! En el prox cap.. TU REGALO :)

La próxima dejare uno para cada uno.. pero ahora me duele mucho la cabeza.. pero tuve fuerza de voluntad y decidí terminarlo de todas formas.. espero que les guste:)

DEJEN REVIEWS!

BESOOOOOOOS!

Sil:)


	8. Cap 8: Primera Cita

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

::aaa:: personas hablando por otro medio de comunicación.

**Los Demás Rayos Blancos**

**Cap 8: Primera Cita.**

-Suerte que no me vieron..- dijo sonriente la rubia

-Si! Es un milagro..- dijo el, que caminaba al lado de la rubia

-Como se llama el lugar que dices?

-La Batidora Loca, es ahí!- dijo, apuntando al lugar que tenia un gran batidora en el techo- Vamos!- dijo y fue corriendo, seguido por la rubia

Entraron al lugar que estaba lleno de gente, consiguieron una mesa alta, con dos taburetes. El fue al lado de una silla y la corrió para que ella se sentase (que caballeroso, no? XD)

-Gracias- dijo ella, como toda una princesa, el se sentó luego y espero a que llegue la camarera.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a La Batidora Loca, aquí les dejo la carta- dijo la camarera y luego se retiro

-que vas a pedir, Mikayo?- dijo Boomer, mirando su carta

-Batido de Mora azul con crema chantillí- dijo ella, dejando su carta- y tu?

-yo también- dijo sonriendo y ambos rieron

En el camino al laboratorio:

-donde esta Boomer?- dijo Butch

-eso que importa! Donde esta Mikayo?- dijo Momoko

-A nosotros tampoco nos importa esa chica rubia!- dijo Brick

-A mi si.. porque esta MUY buena!- dijo Bluster(que raro)

-Es que o vas a parar?- le grito Kaoru

-Y a ti que mas te da?- respondió el- yo digo lo que se me antoje!

-Pueden callarse YA!- grito Momoko- Me están explotando los oídos..

"_Que es eso?.._-y ahí lo vio, la gran colección de pintura de ArtistModern, que contenía libros, pinceles de toda clase, todos los tamaños de lienzo, todos los colores de oleo, TODO. Bajo su mirada al precio, 450$.. nada barato, no tenia ni una cuarta parte.. pero necesitaba esa colección. –Tengo que irme- dijo y todos se giraron a verla

-A donde Mio?- Pregunto Momoko

-Voy al Mercado a comprar algunas cosas.. Nos vemos allá, dijo y se giro sobre sus talones y se fue

-Que buena esta!- dijo Bluster, mirándola de pies a cabeza

-PER VER TI DO!- gritaron esta vez todos.

En la Batidora Loca:

La pareja rubia seguía charlando, riéndose, tomando licuados y sonrojándose.

-Si! Jajajajaja fue imposible hacer una pintura bien con Momoko!- dijo riendo

-Jajajajaja, trata de hacerlo con Butch!- y rieron juntos

Boomer abrió la tapa de su licuado, y tomo lo poco que quedaba del vaso, dejándole un bigote de espuma azul.

-te quedo algo- dijo Mikayo sonriendo, y quitando de su bolso un pañuelo celeste, y se acercó a la cara de Boomer. Lentamente comenzó a quitar el "bigote azul"- ya esta-pero luego, se topo con el enorme par de orbes azules de Boomer, y ambos actuaron por si solos.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, ambos miraban los labios del otro mientras se iban acercando. Mikayo fue cerrando sus ojos, y Boomer ante esto se sonrojo notablemente, pero sabia que no podía detenerse ahora.

Y así paso, los rubios unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, y la sensación para ambos fue maravillosa, nunca sintieron algo igual.

Cuando el beso se rompió, ambos se miraron sonrojados y se rieron.

En el beso no descubrieron algo que no sabían, ambos sabían muy bien que se querían.

Pero la sensación fue maravillosa.

-Vamos?- dijo Boomer

-Claro!- sonrió Mikayo

Y ambos fueron de la mano.

-Listo, ya tengo todo- dijo Mio, dejando las bolsas que compro del mercado sobre la mesa de la cocina- ahora.. manos a la obra!-dijo y se puso su delantal

Comenzó a mezclar la harina, huevos, leche y azúcar. Estaba trabajando tan duramente que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un peli naranja que observaba atentamente

-que haces?- pregunto Brick, quitándola de su trance de trabajo

-eh?- dijo, con las manos llenas de harina- ah.. estoy haciendo tortas- dijo y se volvió hacia el

-eso puedo ver.. pero porque tantas?- dijo, mirando todas las tortas ya terminadas

-Porque.. pues, quiero comprar algo y planeo venderlas y ahorrar y luego comprarlo- dijo ella

-que cosa?

-Una colección de pintura.. la quiero desde hace mucho- dijo y se dio la vuelta

-T..tienes algo aquí- y apunto a su mejilla, que estaba una parte cubierta de harina

-uh.. aquí?- dijo e intento limpiárselo pero no se acercó y fallo

-jajajaja, no.. aquí-dijo y le señalo donde y ella se limpio

-ehm.. gracias

-y dime.. cuéntame algo sobre ti- dijo el, sentándose en una silla al revés (con el respaldero entre las piernas)

-No tengo mucho que contar..- dijo ella, continuando con la cocina

-tengo una idea.. si jugamos preguntas y respuestas?- dijo el

-Como es eso?-dijo, sin dejar de mirar su masa

-por ejemplo, yo hago una pregunta y ambos la respondemos y luego haces una pregunta tu.. quieres?

-suena divertido.. tu primero

-Bueno.. ehm- dijo y pensó- color favorito?

-Violeta, no es eso obvio?- dijo divertida- y el tuyo?

-Rojo, claro.. Tu turno

-Animal favorito?

-el león, por naturaleza- dijo el despreocupado- tu?

-el lobo

-ehm.. para que no eres buena?

-Los instrumentos musicales, tu?

-Cantar

-jajajaja, bueno.. esta es una pregunta importante, me la puedes responder sin gritar, por favor?

-Bueno, dime

-Porque no le dices lo que sientes a Momoko?- dijo ella, sin mirarlo, mientras que el, se quedo helado

-q.. que dices?

-Me escuchaste, Brick.. descuida, yo no diré nada..

-QUE te hace pensar que YO quiero a alguien como ELLA?

-Brick, se nota a kilómetros de aquí, y sé que a ella también le agradas, no entiendo porque ambos son tan tercos y orgullosos, se ve en su cara de celos todo el tiempo y en como se miran.. si no te apuras el degenerado de Bluster te la va a robar..

-yo..

-Brick, yo no quiero que te enojes por mi pregunta, si? Solo quiero ser tu amiga y ayudarte en esto, si quieres.. muchas personas en el mundo no son correspondidas o no pueden estar juntos.. no entiendo porque ustedes, que ambos se quieren, buscan cualquier escusa para no estar juntos..- dijo ella, esperando que Brick explote.. pero no fue así

-yo.. no me enoje, descuida- dijo y continuo- y si, si somos amigos- y le sonrió tiernamente, y ella correspondió con otra sonrisa

-_" al menos no dijo que no la quería.. es un buen comienzo! Seré la amiga de Brick, y lo ayudare en todo! Tengo que unir a estos seis que son tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta que se quieren.. lo tengo que hacer!-_pensó decidida.. no podría ser tan difícil, cierto?

-Mikayo.. yo, no es por que no me guste, al contrario.. me gustas mucho, pero.. no puedo dejar que mis hermanos se enteren- dijo Boomer, frente a la puerta del laboratorio

-eso mismo te iba a pedir, Boom.. no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo quiero contar..-_"todavía"_- lo mantendremos en secreto, de acuerdo?- dijo sonriente

-Echo- y deposito un tierno beso el los labios de la rubia y ambos entraron, como si fuera que nada paso.

-hey, Max.. no puedo creer que Momoko no acepte salir conmigo, digo.. ya intente de todo! Notas, e-mails, chats, correo de voz, teléfono, en persona.. de todo!- dijo histérico Willy- ella sigue pensando solo en ti.. sabes? Porque no sales con ella de una ves y así me olvido de ella para siempre?

-sabes que Momoko no me gusta, Willy.. No es mi tipo, es muy rosita y.. parece una niñita rosa, con moños, flores, corazones y ositos de peluche.. –y su cuerpo se erizo- no podría estar con ella ni aunque quisiera..

-ni aunque quisieras, eh?- dijo el sospechando de su amigo- o es que te gusta otra, Max?

-que? No! Quien por ejemplo?- dijo el negándolo de una

-como..-dijo y sonrió maliciosamente- la chica nueva de hoy.. a la que no parabas de mirar durante todo el almuerzo y no parabas de hablar de ella y de seguirla todo el recreo..

-Ah.. Mio- dijo sonrojándose- si.. me gusta mucho, es.. exactamente como la chica de mis sueños, es despreocupada, es tierna, pero a la ves la siento fuerte y algo ruda, siento que es inocente, pero a la ves extremadamente sexy… es un espíritu libre y es muy hermosa..

-y porque no vas por ella Max? Seguro que las podrás conquistar..

-No lo se, ella es.. diferente- dijo en suspiro

-Diferente? Oh por dios! Eres Max Morrison! Todas las chicas están a tus pies! Puedes conseguir cualquier chica que quieras..

-Yo..

-Hazlo!

-De acuerdo..

-pero.. ten cuidado

-cuidado, porque?

-una palabra hermano..- dijo y lo miro seriamente- Alexis

-Tranquilo, ella ya entendió que lo nuestro se acabo

-estas bromeando, verdad?- dijo y ambos pararon- Conozco a mi hermana como la palma de mi mano, es una bestia, va a enloquecer cuando se estere que te gusta otra que no sea ella.

-…- e hizo un gesto de frustración

-y acuérdate de que es la chica mas popular de toda la escuela, todo el vecindario si es posible.. hará su vida imposible

-ella no es la mas popular, Mikayo es mas popular que ella.

-Si, pero Mikayo no tiene actitud, le falta personalidad.. y Alexis es la líder del equipo de las porristas, y tu.. eres el quarterback del equipo de futbol americano y el capitán del equipo de soccer.. se supone que deben estar juntos.. y sabes como son las porristas..

-escandalosas

-Sip

-No dejare que tu hermana le haga daño, sea mi novia, mi amiga o conocida.. La pienso proteger de todos los berroches de las chicas pesadas de la escuela.. de toda la escuela si es posible.

En el laboratorio se desato otra pelea, Momoko y Kaoru discutían con Brick y Butch porque ellos decían que las chicas eran débiles y ellas decían que si eran tan débiles porque les pateaban el trasero tantas veces. Estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon el timbre. Y Mio tubo que ir a abrir la puerta ya que el Prof. Ken y su perro mascota se fueron a una "convención de científicos" (seguro querían escapar del desastre que arman estos chicos).

Mio se quedo helada al darse cuenta de la "interrupción" que acababa de dar a la pareja detrás de la puerta.

Todos aparecieron mágicamente detrás de Mio a ver de que se trataba. Y todos quedaron petrificados al presenciar la escena de la "energética" pareja.

-B..Blus.. Bluster..- dijo ella, intentando de articular una palabra.

Esa era la escena mas porno que puedo presenciar. Esperaba esto de un chico de 17 o 18 años.. MINIMO, no de un chico de apenas 13 años.

Todos miraban en shock como el cuarto Rowdy, "besaba", que parecía mas un león comiendo a su presa mas que un beso, a una chica de la escuela, Rino, la que hoy fue su compañera en la clase de artes. La besaba tan apasionadamente, pero a la ves se notaba que era sin sentimientos, y tenia una mano agarrando la cintura de Rino, y con la otra, recorría TODAS las partes de su cuerpo rápidamente.

-Bluster..- dijo otra ves, para recordarle que había tocado el timbre, y que todos los estaban mirando.

-hmm?-dijo y paro con su "beso"- ah, hola hermosa, quieres un poco tu también?- dijo pervertidamente y le puso el brazo tras la cintura para traerla mas hacia él.

-que.. CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- dijo pegándole duro en el brazo- pervertido- dijo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bluster que haces?- chillo Rino- no sabia que tenias novia!- y comenzó a lloriquear

-e.. espera un segundo- dijo Mio con la cara desencajada- nosotros no somos..

-siiiiii.. es una pena, Rino..- dijo el interrumpiéndola

-que estas haciendo imbécil?- dijo ella intentando de que Rino no le crea

-Pero, Brook y yo somos novios- dijo el sonriendo ampliamente y abrazándola

-a quien llamas Brook tarado! Suéltame!- dijo Mio intentando de zafarse del abrazo (que bobo es mi Bluster :p.. revelo su identidad!)

-Bluster no lo puedo creer- dijo y se fue llorando como una niñita

-y bueno.. no estaba tan buena como pensaba- dijo y Mio se soltó bruscamente

-PER VER TI DO!- dijeron todos en coro

CONTINUARA..

Notas de la Autora:

Lamento mucho el retraso, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya estoy comenzando el siguiente y les doy un adelanto, el nombre del capitulo: Varios Tríos Amorosos! . será un capitulo lleno de celos, peleas, y mucho mas ;)

Suerte!

Sil.-


End file.
